A Daughter's Revenge
by SesshiesKamatotoGirl
Summary: When Kagome's parents are murdered all she wants is revenge, but when she moves in with her Godparents will she be able to keep her priorities straight or is it true what they say, love conquers all.
1. One Confusing Day

* * *

Chapter One

One Confusing Day

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Kagome. Happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Make a wish Kagome," Akira, Kagome's father, cheered. Kagome did as she was told and blew out all ten candles. Cheers came from all the people in the Higurashi mansion. Louder cheers came from the children eagerly awaiting a piece of chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream.

All the children sat enjoying their cake and ice cream as the adults talked outside. After Kagome was finished stuffing her face with the dessert she threw the Happy Birthday plate in the garbage and grabbed one of her birthday presents off the table, a soccer ball. Taking the ball she ran outside and onto the deck, with quite a few kids following her, while the adults were all discussing whatever.

Sachi, Kagome's mom, saw her daughter running out the door and headed towards the lawn. "Hold it, Missy. Where are you going?"

Kagome stopped. "Please?"

"Careful!" After getting the approval from her parent she ran down the steps. Dividing up into two teams they started a game of soccer, with Kagome as one team captain and InuYasha Takahashi as the other.

Kagome was racing down the field, InuYasha in front of her trying to get the ball away. The goal was no more than fifteen feet away when she kicked the ball, launching it into the air. She must have kicked it too hard, because the ball sailed passed the goal, by a long shot and headed towards the crowd of adults.

The ball was about to hit someone, but they must of had really good reflexes, because they turned around and caught it before any damage was done.

"Crap!" Kagome received looks from her parents. "Sorry," Kagome said as she came towards the deck. Staying on the lawn she looked up a good ten feet and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. "Oh crap," she said under her breath. "Hey Sesshomaru."

The twelve year old youkai just stared at her, with the ball in his clutches; the adults had gone back to talking. "Missing something?"

"Obviously! Can I have my ball back?" She asked with little patience.

"No" was the answer he gave and she didn't like it.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest with a very irritated look on her face. "You have five seconds to give me that ball back, before I make you."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her as he just stared back at the aggravated girl. "Oh really, is that a fact?"

Kagome started growling, as she was got ready to jump up onto the railing. Since she was a full demon she would have been able to clear it with ease. However, her parents stopped her. After all, there were humans at the party that were unaware of that demons stilled lived and because of that all demons had to wear a concealment spell so they could walk around and look like a human. "Kagome don't even think about it!"

She growled at her parents, but all her father had to do was look at her and she stopped. "Fine. How about this Sesshomaru? One on one first to score wins. Besides I want to have a little fun on my birthday. InuYasha is too easy to beat and you're my last resort." He just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "But apparently you are afraid to be beaten by a ten year old girl. Then again it isn't like you are much competition anyway. Anyone could be beat you!"

'That always gets him,' she thought.

He turned around and looked down at the obnoxious girl. "This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything." He walked down the steps, passing the challenger. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Kagome went out towards the field with a smile on her face.

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Sachi sighed. "Kagome quit pouting."

Kagome looked up from the chair she was sitting in and glared at her mom, who was talking with Izayoi Takahashi, her Godmother and happened to be InuYasha's mother. "I am not pouting. Besides he cheated."

"I did no such thing." The doors from the deck opened and in walk, her dad, Godfather InuTaisho Takahashi, and his children, Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"You did too."

"Quit whining. God, you are so annoying," he complained as he sat down on the couch across from her.

She growled. "Sesshomaru I swear to God if you don't shut your big stupid mouth, I will make it so you can never talk again."

"How are you going to do that when you can't even beat me at a game of soccer?" he smirked

Her eyes widen and she jumped out of her seat sailing toward her rival. She would have made it if her dad hadn't grabbed her as she was flying through the air. Sesshomaru was trying not to laugh. InuYasha however, didn't have a problem laughing; neither did her father, as he sat down on the chair she had occupied moments ago. "Now, now Kagome, you should know better than that. Your mother hates it when you go bouncing around on her furniture."

"Hey don't pin this all on me," Sachi said as she came into the living room with a cup of tea in her hands. "And you missy need to settle down it's almost time for bed. You have one hour left."

"No I don't! It's my birthday I can go to bed whenever I want. Right daddy?" She looked up at her father and gave the 'look' he could never resist.

"Of course baby girl," he said and kissed her head. He looked over at his mate who looked like she was going to kill him and he smiled. "As long as it is in the next hour."

"But last week when mommy said I had to go to bed without dessert, you came in later and we had ice cream together."

Sachi looked at her mate and smiled dangerously. "Oh is that so. Well, I guess your father and I will have to have a talk later tonight. Won't we dear?"

"I thought me had an agreement, baby girl?"

Kagome started giggling. "Oops, I forgot." She started giggling again when her dad started tickling her and wouldn't stop. "Daddy stop."

He kissed her forehead. "Alright, go tell InuTaisho and Izayoi good-bye and thank you."

Kagome hopped off her dad and ran over to her Godmother giving her a big hug. "Thank you, Izayoi!"

Izayoi smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Kagome ran over to InuTaisho, he caught as she jumped and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

He smiled and set her back on the ground. "You're welcome."

"Kagome, aren't you forgetting someone?" her dad asked.

"Oh yeah, bye InuYasha." He just gave a weird look.

"Kagome."

"Fine, leave Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome Leiko," her father warned.

"Children. Goodnight you guys. We'll see you later."

Kagome went over and flopped onto the couch and yawned, as her parents came back over. "Kagome Leiko Higurashi, bed now! We'll be up in a little bit."

Kagome hopped off the couch heading to the stairs, she was going to just jump up to the rail until she heard her mother's voice. "Stairs."

"Fine, I should have known I wouldn't have been able to get away with that. That guy is always getting me into trouble." Kagome took the stairs and headed to her room. When she entered, she immediately flopped onto her nice plushy bed. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sachi and Akira were cuddled up on the couch together after a minor argument over Akira going behind her back and completely disregarding what she told their daughter. Akira really didn't feel like arguing to tonight so all he had to do was silence her with a kiss. It would stop her talking anytime.

Sachi yawned and snuggled deeper into the arms of her mate. "Tired?" Akira asked.

She nodded. "Yeah a little."

Standing, he pulled Sachi up with him. "Come on." They walked up the stairs and went into their daughter's room and she was sound asleep on top of the comforter in a striped pajama outfit.

They stood at the doorway for a few moments and observed their little girl. Her long black hair, deep blue stripes on both cheek and wrist, and everything else a demon had. Akira walked over and picked up his baby girl as his mate pulled back the covers back. He settled Kagome on her bed and pulled the covers over her. The two parents sat on the edge of the bed, as they watched the girl snuggled deeper into the covers.

Sachi sighed again and leaned against her mate. "What are you thinking about, Sachi?"

"I feel guilty for not telling her what is going on and all."

Akira kissed her temple. "Let's not talk about that in here." She nodded with him in agreement. They both kissed Kagome on the cheek and left the room heading towards theirs.

Akira closed their door and leaned against it as his mate went to get changed. He stood there for a few minutes and started thinking about what Sachi had said. "You thinking about what I said?"

He opened his eyes and saw her coming out of the bathroom in a simple nightgown. He nodded. "Yeah." He went over and laid down on their bed, shortly followed by his mate. "Do you think that we should tell her?"

"I don't know. I want to, but I can't and don't want to at the same time...Maybe we should tell InuTaisho and Izayoi. I don't want to have them worry over us, but we did make them our daughter's Godparents. They should at least have a clue that something is going to happen. Besides, I think we have held it off as long as we can. They have been our friends forever."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you are right, maybe we should tell them the truth. I think that they suspect something already. At least InuTaisho has some idea that we are hiding something, he keeps talking to me about it, saying that if we ever need help that he will, blah, blah, blah."

Sachi chuckled. "Well, at least we know that our child is safe when she is with them." They cuddled up together and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

It had been about a month since Kagome's birthday party and they were over visiting with InuTaisho and Izayoi. Sachi and Akira had decided to let their friends know what was going on and later that night they would tell their daughter. At the moment Sachi and Izayoi were having their small talk, InuTaisho was finishing up a phone call, and Akira was watching Kagome, InuYasha and Sesshomaru playing a game of horse from the study's balcony.

InuTaisho came up next to his friend and looked out at the children as well. "They grow up so fast don't they?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah they do don't they?"

InuTaisho nodded in response. "So what is going on, that you insisted that the four of us speak?"

He sighed. "Let's go inside so they don't accidentally overhear us." Referring to the children on the court. InuTaisho nodded and closed the doors. He however, didn't see the three children coming inside.

* * *

_888888888888888888_"You suck," InuYasha complained.

* * *

"If that was true, then why did I just win," Kagome smiled, while taking a drink of water. She saw Sesshomaru smirking out of the corner of her eye. Kagome would admit to not being that great of a soccer player, but when it came to basketball, she could kick anyone's butt.

InuYasha shrugged. "Shut it. I'm going to take a shower."

Since InuYasha was heading upstairs, and she assumed that Sesshomaru was already up there because he was no longer down stairs, she headed into the living room to relax and watch a bit of T.V.

Sesshomaru had seen her collapse onto the coach and turned the T.V. to some movie, he watched her for a few minutes until she had fallen asleep. He headed up to his room to shower. He passed by his father's study on the way and heard them talking.

Kagome had woken up after a twenty-minute nap. She was going up the stairs to see what everyone was doing, until she heard the four adults talking and what they were discussing had caught her attention. "So this is what you have been hiding from us."

She could hear the confusion in her Godmother's voice as she began to speak. "Wait, so you're telling us that Naraku is after you guys, because you didn't give him what he wanted."

The sadness in the voice of her mother's made her sick to be near. "Yeah, pretty much."

It was quiet for a few moments; she almost thought that they had sensed her, until she heard the relatively calm voice of InuTaisho. "You guys have put us out of this situation for almost four months, why tell us now? Don't tell me you have more on your plate than this?"

Akira and Sachi sighed, debating on how to tell him what they were about to.

Kagome was beyond confused. 'What are they talking about? What have my parents been hiding?' she thought. She had sensed that Sesshomaru was around the corner and had been watching her for some time now. Making sure that the adults in the room wouldn't hear her talk, she said in a low voice. "You know Sesshomaru it isn't nice to spy on people?"

In the same low voice he answered. "What do you call what you are doing then?"

"Hush. I'm trying to listen." She felt him come up behind her, leaning against the wall and to listen as well. She was on the floor, leaning against the wall and went back to listening.

She heard her father's voice. It seemed nervous…almost anxious. "We were wondering if Kagome could stay here for the next couple of weeks? We are leaving for America in five days for a couple of weeks. Actually we don't know how long we will be."

"Care to go more in depth?" InuTaisho asked.

"The short version of the story would be. Naraku is after us and we have to go away to get him away from here and we don't want Kagome to get involved."

"I see."

Kagome's eyes widened as heard her parents speak. She was so confused; she didn't understand what they were talking. 'What is going on and why am I just finding out about whatever is going on?' she thought. Sesshomaru still stood there listening.

Izayoi spoke up. "Of course that is okay. We love having Kagome here she's wonderful."

Akira was going to speak, but InuTaisho intervened. "There's one thing that I am still confused on."

Kagome's parents looked up at him ready to answer the question. "What is Naraku after that you guys have and he is so eager to get?"

"The Shikon No Tama," the parents answer simultaneously.

Kagome gasped. "Oh my God!"

"I thought that, that was a myth?" Izayoi said.

"No it is indeed real. I was unaware that you guys had it."

"We don't," Akira calmly answered.

InuTaisho and Izayoi looked at him awaiting an answer until InuTaisho stopped him. "I would indeed love an answer; however, I think that we have a couple of spies that would like to know what is going on. Sesshomaru. Kagome. Do come in." Nobody however came in.

Sachi and Akira's eyes widened. It amazed them that they had not sensed their daughter and friend listening. Kagome's miko powers had gotten a lot stronger if they couldn't even sense her. "Maybe it would be best if we just leave. We'll talk to you later."

As they opened the study door to leave they only saw Sesshomaru's back as he turned the corner. "Sesshomaru," Akira called. They saw him come back into view. "How much did you two hear?"

"I didn't hear as much as she did."

He sighed. "Where did she go?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and headed down stairs. "Outside on the porch."

Sachi sighed as she headed down stairs with her mate. "We have a lot of explaining to do, depending on how much she heard. You know that right?"

He smiled and a little laugh came out of him as well, as he opened the door. "Let's just get through the night." Once he opened the door he saw their daughter sitting on the porch. Arms wrapped around her legs as her head rested on her knees. Her bangs covered her eyes as they usually did; the crests were gone from her face and wrist as she remembered her concealment spell. Many different emotions came off of her at once: angry, sadness, confusion.

"Kagome," her mother called softly.

She jumped slightly at not knowing her parents were behind her. Quickly she wiped off the tears that she rarely shed, not bothering to turn around she just hopped off the porch and in a quiet voice she asked. "Can we just go home?"

Sachi looked sadly at her upset daughter. "Of course, sweetheart." Sachi wanted so desperately to comfort her daughter, but wasn't sure what to say so she just headed towards the car with Kagome in the lead.

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope that it was up to everyone's standards. I'm editing this story because I realized that there were a lot of mistakes and i'm repsoting them as i go!

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Ramiko Takahashi.

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


	2. The Unforgivable Event

Chapter 2 YIPPY!! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Unforgivable Event

* * *

The ride home from the Takahashi's was the most uncomfortable and quiet situation anyone could ever be in. It was barely six o'clock and the day had gone from good to horrible for Kagome in a matter of a few minutes. She still didn't know what the adults had been talking about and it confused her to no end. A part of her wanted to know what was going, but another didn't want to know…fear had mostly to do with that. The fear of what she was going to be told. It obviously had to be something big, if her parents were keeping it from her for this long.

'What kind of secret could be that big?' That was the question Kagome kept asking herself over and over again on the way home. She had not said one word to her parents since she had gotten into their car; they hadn't spoken a word to her or each other either. Kagome didn't even realize that she was home until the car had come to a stop in front of their Victoria styled home. Everyone hopped out of the car and headed inside.

Akira closed the house door behind him as he saw Kagome head towards the kitchen and his mate turned into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, shortly followed by his self. "Are you thinking about how we are going to tell her?"

Sachi was about to answer her mate's question when Kagome decided to answer for her. "The beginning is always helpful." Walking into the living room with a bottle of water in her hands she sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "Okay, you can start know."

Akira smiled at her antics. "Let's start with this. How much did you hear while you were spying?"

Kagome smirked and took a drink of her water then set it back into her lap. "Nothing that helped me to understand what has been going on and why you were hiding it from me. I had missed the beginning. This is why I suggested where you start trying to explain yourselves."

Sachi looked over at her daughter annoyed. "There is no reason to have attitude, Kagome. What we have done is for the best. It is what we thought was best and it is why we decided to wait so long to tell you. We didn't want you to worry about anything."

Kagome snorted. "Well you not telling me what is going on isn't helping me lower my wariness level. But if you start explaining maybe that level will go down. That of course is just a theory."

"Enough Kagome," Akira said looking her right in the eyes. What she had been calling wariness was actually fear. He could see it in her eyes; she was scare of what they were going to tell her. "We are going to tell what has been going on. You just have to listen until the very end and no questions in between."

Kagome nodded and sat back in the couch as she began to finally listen to what her dad was about to say. "Do you remember when we went to Hawaii about three months ago? And when we came back the house was trashed." Kagome nodded.

"Well we found out that it was a half demon by the name Naraku that had done it. We also found out that he has been doing this for a while now. He breaks into the homes of demons, looking for a certain jewel. It's called the Shikon No Tama. It's a very powerful jewel Kagome. It can-"

Sachi cut in. "Kagome look at the like this. It is the most powerful object that has ever been created. It will grant anyone's one wish. It can give the demons or half demons a power that they can only be dreamt of. Put every demon in Japan into one room, and then take that power and double it. That is about the power of the Shikon no Tama and only a selfless wish will make the jewel's power disappear."

Kagome looked confusedly at her parents. "Then where do we come into this?"

"The jewel is passed down through a line of mikos to protect it," Sachi answered.

"Wait, I'm still confused. What do I have to do with this?"

The parents looked at one another, then to their daughter. "You are the miko of this generation that carries the jewel."

"I…I have it? And this jewel is what Naraku or whatever his name wants? So he has been after me…not you guys…me? Why wouldn't he just come after me then?" Kagome was still in disbelief.

"Yes and no. Yes you have what he wants, but he is not after you. He's after us," pointing his finger to his mate and himself.

"But I have the jewel." Kagome was still completely confused.

Akira sighed. "Yes…but he is unaware of that, all he knows is that this family has the jewel. He doesn't believe that a child is capable of handing something so…powerful. Therefore, he doesn't think that a child could be the holder. The protectors are born with the jewel inside of them."

Kagome's eyes began to water as a single tear escaped down her face. "Okay, let me get this all straight…you two are just starting to deal with this after months of knowing? And on top of that what else have you been lying to me about? God knows there has got to be more than this."

Both adults looked up at their daughter and sighed. "Kagome everything that we tell you, whether it is entirely truthful or not is what we think is best." Sachi opened her mouth to continue, but never got the chance from Kagome interrupting her.

"Wow…I have never heard so much crap in my entire life. If you guys really love me you would have told me the truth from the start."

Sachi was shocked. "Kagome it has nothing to do with love. We both love you no matter what. Sometimes you have to lie, because you don't want to worry the people you love."

"But lying to them can hurt them even worse," Kagome shouted, then got up and quickly walked towards the door.

"Kagome stop," Akira yelled. "Just because you don't like what we did, doesn't give you the right to yell at us then walk out."

"I hate you guys," that was the last thing she said before pulling open the door and slamming it close and heading out into the woods.

Akira got up and was about to go after his daughter when Sachi stopped him. "Don't. She needs time to figure everything out on her own. She'll come back don't worry."

"But-"

"No. If she doesn't come back by eight o'clock then you can go looking for her, but not before. Now come help me make dinner."

"Fine," he pouted.

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could just to get away; she couldn't handle it anymore. She hated being lied to. That was one thing she was unable to handle, especially from her parents. Getting out of that house was the only thing that was on her mind. And running through the woods helped her clear her mind.

After a ten minute run, Kagome finally came to a stop at the river. This was her spot, the spot where she would come to think. It was always so peaceful. With trees everywhere, wildflowers here and there, the river calming running by, and her big oak tree.

That oak tree was her favorite on all of their property. It was around thirty-five feet tall with a thick base. Branches were all over, going in different directions. Kagome would always come to this tree when she had a fight with her parents or had a bad day, and she normally ended up falling asleep on one of the tree branches and one of her parents coming to find her and carrying her back to the house.

After ten minutes of just staring at the river she jumped into her tree and got comfortable. Leaning against the trunk she closed her eyes. In her head, Kagome was going over the 

conversation again and again. Trying to figure out what was going on and how everything happened.

After an hour, Kagome had finally come to the conclusion that she was not mad at her parents, but at this Naraku creature. He wants this jewel that she is suppose have, but knows nothing about. She didn't understand why her parents didn't just tell her.

'If this Naraku creature doesn't get the jewel what is going to happen to me and my family?' With that last thought Kagome fell into a peaceful little slumber.

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Kagome had been asleep for at least thirty minutes, and she probably would have still been asleep if it wasn't for a loud boom that startled her awake.

"What was that?" she asked herself. Kagome started to sniff the air to see if she could find anything. And what she smelt, she didn't like. It was light, but she was one hundred percent sure on the stench. "Blood…MOM!"

Jumping out of the tree she followed the scent. And the closer she got to reaching the house, the strong the smell the blood was becoming. This only caused her to run faster. It wasn't until Kagome reached the edge of the forest did she realized that the Higurashi's weren't the only ones occupying her home tonight.

Moving back a few steps into the woods, so she was hidden from view, Kagome tried to remain calm as she looked around at her surroundings. That was one thing her parents had always taught her: if you are in a bad situation or you don't know what is going on, always know what is around you and remain calm. Don't panic!

Looking over at the driveway, there was no longer one vehicle, but two black Mercedes-Benzes. Two men stood at the door talking about some football game that was on earlier. When one of the men pulled back his blazer, she saw guns occupying both holsters. Kagome assumed that the other man also held the same equipment. They were acting like they were suppose to be guarding the door, making sure nobody would get in or out.

Turning towards the house, the lights from the living room were all on. From where she was hiding, Kagome could see shadows coming through the curtains. She noticed however that the curtains in front of the house were drawn closed, but side window ones were still open. Kagome was about to run over, but needed a distraction first. Looking around at her feet there were a couple of rocks. Picking up a good-sized one, she chucked it towards the cars. Hitting a tree in the front yard it broke a branch and fell to the ground startling the men by the door, pulling out there guns they went to the tree to check it out.

Running over to the window, she stood to the side so she wouldn't be seen. Peeking in she saw her mother and father sitting on the couch, two men were behind them with guns pointed at their heads; another man was sitting across from her parents and another standing behind him. After observing them, she looked back to her parents and noticed that her mother was bleeding from the shoulder.

Listening carefully Kagome heard the man asking her parents about a jewel, mainly about its location. Kagome assumed that he was talking about the Shikon no Tama. 'This must be Naraku,' she thought.

When her parents wouldn't answer the man's questions, the guy behind her father shot him in the right shoulder; he winced slightly, but didn't say anything. Kagome squeaked when the gun went off, luckily the sound of the gun covered her voice. Her father however heard his daughter making his eyes widen slightly. He looked over at her and his eyes told her not to come near here, to just get away. Kagome knew that when he saw her, he would want her to get out of there, but she didn't. Her mother also noticed her daughter's presences at the window watching. Neither parent could really do anything at the risk of Naraku catching their daughter.

As Kagome sat down she leaned against the wall of the house and listened to Naraku questioning her father about his wounds. Her father never said anything. As she sat there she felt something on her leg starting to vibrate, looking down she remember that she still had her cell phone on her. Pulling it out of her pants pocket, Kagome looked on the screen and it said, Sesshomaru. Quickly she flipped open the phone and talked as quietly as possible.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru are you there?"

"Yeah, calm down. Why are you talking so-?"

"Sesshomaru you have to help me." Standing up she peered into the window again. "Someone is at our house; I think it's that Naraku guy. My parents both have guns to their head. Sesshomaru you have to help."

Sesshomaru was about to answer when the line went dead.

Kagome felt her phone being ripped out of her hands then heard a crushing sound and saw her phone in pieces on the ground. She felt something metal being put against her head and she cursed herself for not paying attention and keeping her senses open.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

When Kagome turned around there was a very tall built man, in a cheap looking suit. There was also another man behind him, who was getting ready to light a cigarette. She noticed that these were the two idiots standing by the door moments ago. Kagome smirked at the guys. "Well, to me it looks like shit."

The man with the cigarette started laughing. "Ryo you just got told off by a five year old."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I'm ten you idiot."

"Ken, shut up," Ryo angrily said.

Ryo decided that he had had enough of playing games and hit Kagome over the head with his gun. She collapsed on the floor holding her head in pain. The hit made a deep gash to her forehead and causing it to bleed. The same man roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and told her to walk. Kagome silently cursed under breath at herself for getting caught. She was slightly dizzy from being hit in the head so hard, but she was able to tell that she was being pulled to the front door.

That same man that dragged her knocked on the door, announcing his entrance. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Naraku asked.

"We found something that may be of use to you." Ryo roughly pulled in Kagome, while Ken soon followed with a gun pointed at her head.

"Kagome!" Her parents were extremely surprised to see her and fear passed through each of their eyes. Sachi was about to run over to her daughter to protect her when the guy behind her pushed her back down. Sachi just glared at the man.

"So you are the famous Kagome. It a pleasure to finally meet you." Kagome looked at the man that was standing up and walking towards her. The way he looked, talked and even walked was so sinister looking, that it scared her. Stopping in front of her, he kneeled down to her level and put his hand out in order for her to shake it. Kagome just looked at it as if it was going to bite her. "I'm Naraku."

"I know who are," she answered coldly.

He raised an eyebrow and stood up, towering over her. "My, my, Akira, what have you been telling your precious daughter about me?"

Kagome looked over at her father and saw him smirk. "Not much, but apparently it was enough for her not to like you."

Naraku chuckled cruelly. Turning his attention back to the little girl, he ran his hand across her cheek and up into her hair. "You look like your mother. Pure beauty."

Kagome slapped his hand away and quietly said. "Yeah me and my mom are probably really pretty compared to what you probably hang out with."

Naraku glared at her then smiled. "I heard that you recently had a birthday."

"Actually it was about a month ago. What's it to you?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"Well very girl needs a present."

"I got enough presents, thanks for the offer though. Can you get away from me now?"

"If I do something for you, you have to do something for me. I think that is a fair enough deal don't you think?"

"I don't make deals with people I don't like. And the getting away from me wasn't a request."

Naraku laughed harshly. "Oh but my dear I don't take orders from anyone. Besides I don't think that you are in any place to make negotiations."

"I am not making any negotiations. I'm simply stating a fact. Besides what kind of place do you think I am in?"

"You're in no place to negotiate. You see you have something I want. And I want it now!"

"The Shikon no Tama?"

Naraku smiled. "So you know what I am after?"

Kagome looked over at her parents. They looked like crap. "It may have been mentioned."

"Well, what have you heard?"

"That you are an idiot." Naraku must have gotten tired of her smart-ass remarks, because Ken put a knife across her throat and just let the blade sit there. Kagome instantly tensed.

"NO," Sachi yelled as she got up. However seconds later she was hit on the head and collapsed.

Akira had had enough. He jumped off the couch and then behind it, kicking the guy that hit his mate, into the wall instantly knocking him out. He punched the guy behind him in the stomach so hard that it made him collapse to the ground, and pass out after getting kicked in the face. Akira turned to get his daughter when a gun went off.

Everything for Kagome seemed to go by in slow motion. She saw her mom go to the floor, then her father freak out. Naraku had finally had enough. He pulled out the gun he had on him and pointed it towards her father taking a single bullet to his head, then another and another. The gun had gone off at least five times, before her father collapse to the floor in a puddle of his blood.

Kagome was wide eyed. She couldn't believe it. Her dad just collapsed to the ground…He just died. All she could do was watch helplessly as her father…her friend fell to the ground.

Naraku turned to her and called out her name, when she didn't answer, he called it out again. Still no response, he slapped her across the face. When he slapped her it was as if he woke her 

up. Kagome looked up and stared at him, wanting to kill him more than anything else. "Now tell me where the jewel is at."

It took Kagome a few moments to find her voice. When she finally did she shook her head. "I don't know," she answered quietly.

Naraku was getting annoyed and again nodded to the man with the knife.

Kagome felt the knife being pushed harder against her skin. "Do you want to change your answer," Naraku sneered.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. "No," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Kagome opened her eyes and glared into those evil eyes. "Go to Hell!"

Pulling her by the hair he flung her across the room. Hitting a picture, glass shattered and Kagome slumped to the floor with cuts along her arms and a bump to her head. She cradled her head as she desperately tried to stop the spinning. Getting up she ran down the hall and into the kitchen, then up the stairs.

Directing the rest of his men to wait outside, Naraku followed Kagome slowly. Walking towards the kitchen and up the stairs, Naraku would taunt Kagome to come out. "Kagome? Come out come out where ever you are."

Kagome could hear him calling her. Right now, she was hiding in a hall closet. She heard a couple of doors open then close. Carefully, Kagome opened up the closet door, looking down the hall she saw nobody. Quickly she hopped out of the closet and ran down stairs. Naraku had spotted her as she came out of the closet and walked after her.

As Kagome rounded the corner to go into the living room, she was snatched around the waist and a hand covered her mouth. "Kagome it's just me." Turning her head around she stared into the eyes of her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy." Kagome threw her arms around her mom and cried.

Sachi hugged her daughter back. "Shh. Kagome it's going to be okay. Kagome look at me. I need you to look at me." Kagome pulled her head from her mom's shoulder and looked at her. Sachi wiped away her daughter's tears and in a quiet voice said. "I need you to go into the kitchen. Okay? I'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Kagome," Naraku called.

Kissing her daughter's forehead, Sachi set down her daughter. "Go now!"

"Where are you Kagome?" Naraku teased.

Sachi was ready. She had picked up a gun that was dropped by one of the men that her husband had knocked out. She was prepared to get her revenge. As Naraku rounded the corner, Sachi kicked Naraku in the face sending him back a couple of steps.

"You know Sachi now that your husband is gone, you can use your legs on me anytime you want," he laughed.

Sachi's eyes flashed red for a second, before going back to their normal brown. "Hell couldn't freeze for me to touch to."

"Oh I'm hurt."

"Yeah you will be," she said, as she shot Naraku in the arm.

He winced slightly. "You know, it's not nice to shoot people."

Sachi smirked at him. "Yeah, maybe you can learn that, while you are burning in hell."

"Where's the jewel, Sachi?"

"Not here."

He smirked at her. "Your daughter has it. Doesn't she?"

The door opened before Sachi could say anything. And in walked one of Naraku's followers. "Sir, we just got word that the cops are on their way over here."

Naraku nodded his head. "Until next time Sachi." Naraku left and closed the door.

Sachi stood there for a few moments until she heard glass breaking and a scream coming from her daughter who was still in the kitchen. Running towards her daughters screams, the gun still clutched in her hands, she swung open the door and there she was. Her daughter had a clawed wrapped around her throat and a gun to her temple. "Let her go, Naraku," Sachi screamed, with a gun pointed at his head. When he didn't let her daughter go, she pulled the trigger on the gun, hitting Naraku right above his heart. He dropped her daughter, in the process however she hit her head on the ground, hard.

Naraku pulled out a gun and started shooting at Sachi. He had pulled the trigger at least four times before she collapsed to the floor. "Pity, I really didn't want to do that. I'll be back for you in awhile Kagome." He jumped out the window and headed towards the cars to get away.

When Kagome opened her eyes everything was blurry. Turning her head, she saw her mother lying in a puddle of blood not moving. Getting up, with much difficulty, she walked over to her and collapsed when her legs gave out.

"Mom?" Kagome shook her mother, trying to get her to open her eyes, but no matter how hard she scream for her mother to come back, her eyes stayed closed. Tears dropped from Kagome's face and onto her mother.

Kagome had two gashes to her head, many cuts up and down her legs and one deep cut on her arm. She laid her head onto her mother and cried, getting more blood onto her face. When she looked up, everything was blurry. Kissing her mom's forehead, she said. "I'm sorry."

Getting up, she headed towards the stairs. Kagome had made it to the top of the stairs, when everything started spinning even more. Collapsing on the stairs she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and trying to take slow deep breaths.

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Sesshomaru had insisted that he came with his father. After his phone call with Kagome had gotten disconnected he immediately went and told his father, who then made a couple of phone calls. They left right away and now had about ten minutes to go before they reached Kagome's house. Both prayed that she would be alive when they got there, along with Sachi and Akira. Even though the paramedics and a few officers were behind them, there was nothing that they could do for the family if they were dead.

InuTaisho noticed that his son had been on edge since he got disconnected with his friend. He knew that Sesshomaru and Kagome had liked each other, but both were too stubborn to admit it. "She is going to be okay, Sesshomaru. Kagome is a smart and strong girl."

Looking over at his father, he nodded. Kagome was going to be, she is strong, but she was still just a little girl. How much could she really handle? Sesshomaru was going crazy; all he wanted to do was see his Kagome. He had to know that she was alive and okay.

He didn't know that they had reached the house until his father had shaken his shoulder and told him that they were there. When they jumped out of the car, the two demons were immediately thrown back by the stench of blood. Neither cared about the smell nor waited for the cops to arrive. Racing up to the door, InuTaisho opened the door. Carefully they stepped inside, blood was everywhere.

Stepping into the living room, glass and blood covered the floor. At once, they saw Akira lying motionless on the ground, two other bodies where behind him; they only seemed to be knocked out. Heading towards the kitchen, they pushed open the swinging door and there lied Sachi. "Jesus Christ!"

"Where's Kagome? I can barely smell anything, beyond this blood," Sesshomaru stated.

His father headed towards the stairs and they immediately saw Kagome. She was leaning against the wall, eyes open and body shaking, while blood ran down her head and arms. "Kagome?"

Kneeling down on the steps, InuTaisho called out her name, shaking her lightly. As the two guys got a closer look at her face they noticed that her eyes weren't right. It looked like she was in a trance. InuTaisho shook her again and called out her name; she stayed the same. Turning to his son, he looked worried. "Stay with her. I'll be right. Keep talking to her; try to get her out of whatever she is in." Standing up he walked in the opposite direction they had came up.

Sesshomaru walked up a few more steps and sat on the same step she was on. He was thinking of ways he could get her out of what she was in. Shaking and calling out her name wasn't working so he tried the next best thing. Turning her face towards his, he gently set his lips against hers. He stayed like this for a few moments. After a little while he did remove his lips from hers. She had stopped shaking as much, but what amazed him was that her eyes now seemed to be in focus. "Kagome?"

She looked over at him. As she blinked a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru moved his hand up to her face to wipe the tear away, but Kagome backed away as far as possible. Her face was dripping with fear and that never happened. It was almost like it wasn't Sesshomaru she was seeing…like it was someone else. Sesshomaru had never seen anything like this before; it was just so unlike Kagome to be fearful of anything, well at least show it.

Sesshomaru stared at her oddly. "Kagome? Kagome it's just me."

Kagome just stared at him for a few moments before she realized who he was. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome saw him nodded.

She shook her head and smirked quickly. "Sorry, I'm kind of…"

"Out of it," he finished. She nodded.

"You were scared," he said worriedly.

Kagome looked up at him. "No…No I…I wasn't…I was…I was just like you said…out of it." She knew by the look that her friend was giving her, that he didn't believe what she was saying for anything. But at the moment she really didn't care. Yawning, she rubbed her hands over her eyes she jumped. "Ow, that hurt." Pulling her hands back she stared at them, saw the blood.

Sesshomaru turned her face to look at his. "You look like you got the crap kicked out of you."

Kagome smiled and laughed. "No matter what I look like I will ALWAYS look better than you." A smirked graced his features at what she said.

"Kagome!"

Looking down the stairs, InuTaisho stood with some guy in a blue uniform. Lifting her hand up, she wiggled her fingers at him, and mumbled a hello. Walking up the stairs he looked at her. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Kagome spoke. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he laughed. "Kagome, this guy is one of the paramedics. He is going to patch you up a bit."

She shook her head stubbornly and said. "No, I'm fine. Nothing that won't feel be all healed by tomorrow." Her guardian just gave her a look that said you-aren't-going-to-get-out-of-this-so-don't-try. Kagome let out a heavy sigh, signaling she gave in.

As the paramedic stepped forward and Kagome, without thinking, scooted closer to Sesshomaru. The medic smiled at her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?"

Both Sesshomaru and his father looked at Kagome with worry. She never acted like this before. They also had never seen so much fear within her before. After thinking his words through, Kagome nodded and started his work.

InuTaisho patted the guys back and headed back downstairs. "Come and find me when you are done, Taro. And Sesshomaru stay with her."

Sesshomaru nodded, while Kagome smiled and laughed. "What are you afraid that going to run away?"

He smiled. "Maybe." And walked back downstairs.

About a half hour later Kagome had the cuts on her forehead were cleaned and closed with butterflies. The cut to her arm had also been cleaned and now a large band aide covered the wound. "Alright, you're all done," Taro said, then headed back downstairs.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in silence for a few minutes. The two were listening to Taro and InuTaisho's conversation.

"How's she doing," InuTaisho asked?

"She'll be okay. I would like it if you took her to the hospital though."

"Why?"

"Just to get her head checked out. She has a rather large bump on back and those cuts were pretty deep. It's nothing that won't heal up fast with her or anything, but I just want to make sure no permanent damage was done."

"Okay."

Kagome hated hospitals more than anything. They smelled and were suffocating; there was no way she was going to a hospital. Getting up she headed down the hall and towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

She turned to him and simply said. "Am I not allowed to go to my room?" Then continued to walk away. When Kagome reached her room, she pushed opened the door and slowly walked in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru get up and follow her.

When Sesshomaru walked into her room he saw her sitting on the bed. She was staring at her balcony doors. He came over and sat down next to her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Kagome took a deep breath. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he pressed.

"I'm not sure. I guess…I'm thinking about words."

"Words?"

"Not words…more like…if you say something, does the person you say to take it to heart?"

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly and shrugged. "It'd depend on what was said."

Kagome sighed. "That's what I thought." Hopping off the bed she walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. As she stepped out onto the balcony the cold evening breeze whipped through her. Jumping onto the railing she sat there for a few moments, before turning back to look at Sesshomaru. "I'll be back in a few." With that said she hopped off the railing, landing effortlessly on the ground and headed into the woods.

Sesshomaru knew where she was going so he wasn't too worried. He knew she was headed to her hideout…her sanctuary…her tree.

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Sesshomaru was indeed right about Kagome, she had headed towards her tree. Once she was in the woods she sprinted to her tree and jumped up onto one of the comfy branches and tried her hardest to relax, but couldn't. She couldn't shake the feeling that everything that happened tonight was her fault.

She kept going over every possible situation in her head of things she could have done different. Situations that could have prevented what had happened this evening from happening: If only 

she hadn't argued…If she hadn't listened in on the conversation…If she didn't storm out of the house…If she hadn't of told her parents she hated them…If she wasn't a miko…If she wasn't alive.

She hadn't realized she had been crying until Sesshomaru had shown up. He knew that she didn't know he was below her. So he jumped up the tree and sat on the branch next to her. "Why are you crying?"

His elegant voice had startled Kagome. "What?" she growled at him.

"I asked why you were crying. Are you going deaf?"

Kagome glared at him. "No I'm not going deaf thank you. I happened to be thinking."

"Wow there's a shocker. You finally use your brain."

"Shut up," she growled out. She then jumped out of the tree and started walking back.

Sesshomaru followed in suit and jogged up, so he was standing next to his friend. It was around eleven o'clock in the evening and the night was getting colder and Kagome was starting to shiver. Even though, Kagome was a demon she acted more like a human on something's. Body temperature was definitely one of them. Sesshomaru noticed his younger friend getting cold; taking off his Nike hoodie he tossed it to her.

Kagome felt something soft hit her face and in her arms was Sesshomaru's sweatshirt. "Thanks," she said, as she stopped to pull it over her head. Sesshomaru had kept walking figuring she would catch up. He however didn't expect her to jump on his back.

"What are doing,?" he asked sounding irritated. But didn't stop to really try and kick her off.

"Getting a ride back, what does it look like?" Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck loosely.

"Why?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

"Because I'm tired and you are comfortable." Laying her head on his shoulder, Kagome closed her eyes. Kagome wasn't sure if it was the calmness of the woods, or the steady beat of Sesshomaru's heart that made her fall asleep. But a few minutes Kagome was out. Sesshomaru just let her sleep; he knew she needed it.

'She must have forgotten about the hospital visit,' he thought.

About ten minutes after Kagome fell asleep he arrived back at her house. When he emerged out of the woods, he saw his dad leaning against their car, having a smoke. "So, you found her," InuTaisho stated.

Sesshomaru merely nodded, fear of waking her up.

He looked at the little girl on his son's back and felt sorry for her. She had gone through so was in the last couple of hours. Heading towards the car, his father put out the cigarette and came around to take Kagome off his back. After getting Kagome into the car without waking her, they were off.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think...PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Ramiko Takahashi.

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


	3. The Aftermath

All edited...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

The Aftermath

* * *

"How is she doing today?" Izayoi asked her mate.

InuTaisho looked up from his paperwork and set down his pen, letting out a long sighing. "She appears to be doing fine, but nobody really knows. How was your convention?"

Izayoi smiled walking over to the desk InuTaisho was working at and sat in his lap, giving him a kiss. "Okay, under the circumstances." Leaning against his chest, she closed her eyes and relaxed for a few moments. "What did Kagome say when you told her?" Silence was all that met Izayoi's ears. "You did tell Kagome about the services tomorrow, didn't you?"

A small laugh came from her mate. "It must have slipped my mind."

Izayoi's eyes snapped open. Lifting her head up slowly she turned to glared at him. "What?" she growled out. "Please God tell me you are joking."

InuTaisho suddenly seemed very interested in the ceiling. He felt Izayoi jump off his lap and saw her walk towards the door. "Damn you. Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" As her hand went to open the door a clawed hand grabbed hers. "What?"

Looking into his glowing amber eyes, she sighed and looked down at her feet. Moments later she was staring back into those softened eyes, when he lifted her chin up. Gazing at him for a long time, Izayoi finally gave up and sighed. "You are such a pain, you know that?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, but that is why you love me," he said then kissed her.

Izayoi glared at him. "You aren't being fair." He smiled down at her as she continued to glare. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. I believe that she is still unpacking."

"You are really going to get it. You know that right?"

She saw excitement in his eyes, which just made Izayoi even more irritated. "And I can't wait."

Izayoi's eyes widened as she quickly left the room, not before calling him a pervert.

* * *

_888888888888888888_Music was playing in the corner of Kagome's new room. She had been working on it all day unpacking boxes and figuring out where everything should go. By the end of the day Kagome only had three boxes left and she was exhausted.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the death of her parents and it would appear that Kagome was coping with her loss relatively well. Inside this little girl's mind however, was a completely different story. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that everything was her fault. She barely slept anymore. When she would finally close her eyes, her mind would take her to dreamland. For any other child, this would be exciting, but for this child she would dream of the past or the night her parents were murder. Sometimes Kagome would even dream of things worse than death. When she would finally come out of her dream state, Kagome would sit forever trying to catch her breath; feeling as if she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. Lying in bed for hours, Kagome would think about what she could have done to save everyone, so everything wouldn't be her fault. But it always ended with her thinking it was her fault.

She was putting clothes away when Izayoi knocked and opened the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Kagome turned and smiled. "Yeah sure. How was your convention? It was in Osaka this time right?"

Izayoi smiled and hugged the little girl. Kagome hugged her back; then Izayoi went over and sat on the bed. "No, this time it was in Hong Kong and it was boring. Unfortunately I have to go to them." Izayoi was the Chief of Surgery at Tokyo General Hospital and every other month she had to go to these conventions that were held at different places across the globe.

Kagome went back to putting her clothes away, but continued to carry on the conversation. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just came up to say hi."

Kagome turned around and looked at her. "You are so lying," she said crushing up one of the boxes and threw it in the corner. "What's really going on? Wait…should I sit for this?"

Izayoi laughed. "It's nothing bad. It's just something that _someone_ neglected to tell you," she said. Kagome didn't miss how much she emphasized the word 'someone'.

Laughing Kagome asked. "So, what was he too scared to come up and tell me that he would want you to do it?"

Her guardian open and closed her mouth a couple of times before she spoke. "The memorial service for your parents is going to be-" Izayoi was interrupted when Kagome finished the sentence.

"Tomorrow. Yeah I already know."

"You do?" Kagome nodded. "How? He told me that you weren't told."

"Having great hearing is a good thing in this house," she smiled.

Izayoi just looked at her. "In other words you were eavesdropping."

"I can't help it that people talk really loud."

Izayoi laughed. "Okay. Well then…We are giving you the decision on whether you want to go or not."

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me," she said, trying to ignore the guilty feelings that were starting to arise within her.

"Yeah it does. What's really going on Kagome?"

Kagome walked outside onto the balcony and leaned against the stone railing. Izayoi soon followed her. "It's just…I'm tired of this. Everyone keeps talking to me about it, the people that have come over this past week. 'How are doing?' 'We are sorry for you lost.' 'Your parents were great people.' 'Tell us if there is anything we can do for you.' Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I'm so sick of people asking me how I am doing and what's wrong." She stopped to take a breath. "If they knew that my parents were killed by some idiot who is dumber than a stick because it was my fault, trust me they wouldn't be voicing their concerns. All I want to do is forget it and no one is letting me do that. All they're doing is helping me remember what I lost and I hate it. I hate him for taking them away from me. I hate them leaving me. I hate that I didn't get to say goodbye."

Tears were falling one after another down Kagome's cheeks. This was the first time in a long time that she had broken down or even spoke about her feelings since Akira's and Sachi's death. "I just want to forget it. I'm so tired of seeing that night over and over again, when it has only happened once. I wish that everyone would just forget about it and move on. Why can't anyone do that?" Kagome cried. She broke down in her guardian's arms and cried like she had never before. Izayoi wrapped her arms around the little girl as she to let a couple of tears. Kagome was trying to make sentence but the only thing that Izayoi understood was, "why?"

Kagome kept saying it over and over again. Izayoi kissed the top on her head and said. "I don't know. Nobody does Kagome."

The two stayed outside holding each other for a long time until Kagome pulled away. She weakly smiled up at her and quickly wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you with all this. It just kind of…came out. I don't mean to throw this all at you, I'm sorry."

Izayoi shook her head. "It's alright you didn't bother me with anything. I'm happy to listen. But remember we are all here for you okay. And we aren't going anywhere." Kagome nodded. "I picked up some pizza on the way home why don't you come down and have some, before it is all gone"

Kagome nodded. "Sure, but I have about two boxes left. So, can I finish those first?"

"Yeah, go ahead, just come down when you're done." After hugging Kagome once more, Izayoi kissed her forehead and headed towards the door.

Kagome came in and closed the balcony doors, resting her forehead against it, she sighed. "Do you think that I should go tomorrow?" Kagome quietly asked.

Izayoi stopped, as she was about to turn the door knob to walk out. "That's a decision you have to make for yourself sweetheart."

She sighed. "If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

Izayoi thought for a few minutes. "Me personally? I think…I think that I would regret it if I didn't attend. Maybe not right away, but eventually. But you don't have to go, if you don't think that you are ready. I'll make sure to save you a couple pieces of pizza."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Izayoi closed the door behind her and continued down the hall and up a couple more steps and into her and her mate's room. Only to be startled by him.

"How is she doing?"

Izayoi jumped. Looking up and over to their bed her mate sat reading some papers, with a smug expression on his face, knowing every well that he had scared her. Walking over, she softly hit him. "What was that for?" he inquired.

She glared at him. "You scared me." InuTaisho set the papers aside and looked up at his mate. Staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, she smiled at him. Leaning over Izayoi covered his lips with hers. "Hi."

"Hi," he smirked. "How did she take it?"

"Pretty good. Considering the fact that she already knew about it." InuTaisho gave her a quizzical. "Apparently you talk too loud."

He laughed. "Is she going to go?"

Izayoi shrugged. "Who knows? She was going to finish unpacking then come down for pizza. Which is probably half way gone because of those boys that are downstairs."

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. Well, how about we go get some then, because I'm starved?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

_888888888888888888_

When Kagome never came down for dinner, Sesshomaru went up and checked on her. He knocked softly on the door, when no movement was heard he opened the door. Walking in, he saw his friend curled up, fast asleep on the floor. "Stupid girl," he scolded her.

Sesshomaru knew what was going on with her. Having a room next door to hers he was able to hear the nights where she would wake up out of breath. And when she would go outside for a couple of hours and sit up on the roof. He really didn't mind being woken up by her because he was always looking after her. He was her protector. Even when they were younger, Sesshomaru was always there to help her and he never minded. He would complain about it, but deep down he was happy that he could help her out.

Quietly, he walked over to her sleeping form and gently picked her up. Walking over to the bed he carefully laid her down and pulled the covers over her small body. A moan came from Kagome a few moments later. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," he said ruffling her hair.

Doing as she was told, Kagome closed her eyes, snuggled back down into her bed and fell back asleep. Sesshomaru smirked at her actions, then left. Gently he pulled the door closed as he headed back downstairs. As he reentered the living room he plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. thanking God that his irritating half brother was down in the basement playing video games with one of his little friends.

InuTaisho walked into the living room and sat down in a recliner a few feet away from him. "I thought that you were bringing Kagome down?"

Without taking his eyes off on the T.V. Sesshomaru answered. "She was sleeping and since you are also aware of the fact that she hasn't really been sleeping, I figured it would be best to let her continue for the time being."

His father smirked at his son's answer. "Did you now, I suppose that you made a good choice then."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and his father laughed. "What's so funny in here?" Izayoi asked as she just entered the room.

InuTaisho smiled up at her. "Nothing."

"Can you take Miroku back home his dad just called?" she asked.

He nodded. Minutes later InuYasha and Miroku came up the stairs laughing about some game they just played. "Thank you for letting me come over," Miroku said.

Izayoi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "It was our pleasure."

Miroku smiled up at her. "You know Lady Izayoi if you ever get tired of-"

"Miroku go home," Kagome voiced as she enter the living room with pizza in hand. She took a seat next to Sesshomaru and relaxed into the couch.

"Lady Kagome you hurt me with your words."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and before she could say anything InuTaisho announced that they were leaving now. With that ten year old Miroku and InuYasha were escorted out of the house, and Izayoi headed to the office to finish up a few things.

A few minutes passed where the two were quiet and watching T.V. until Sesshomaru remember something. "I thought that you were sleeping?"

"I was then I woke up and decided that I wanted pizza," she yawned. "Besides, it's only 7:30; it's too early to go to bed."

He looked down at her and rolled his amber eyes. "Whatever."

More time passed in silence as they watched T.V. and Sesshomaru started to notice Kagome falling asleep. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "You're falling asleep."

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he argued.

Kagome stubbornly shook her head, "Nope." Kagome was growing sleepier by the moment. Her eyes were closed as she felt herself being lifted up. Opening up her bright sapphire eyes she saw that she was in Sesshomaru's arms. "What are you doing?"

"If you sleep on the couch you'll be sore in the morning and I don't want to be bothered by your complaining."

Resting her head against his chest, she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat; this only made her eyelids heavier. Kagome was fast asleep before Sesshomaru had even opened her door.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

"When are we leaving?" InuYasha asked his father, who was in his office working.

InuTaisho looked up. "A few minutes, can you go up and tell your mother? And tell your brother as well."

InuYasha left the room and headed up stairs. A few minutes after InuYasha left, InuTaisho had sensed something he didn't expect outside his door. The person stood outside his door for another minute, not doing anything. "You can come in you know," InuTaisho called.

The door slowly opened and Kagome head peered inside. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"No you didn't. It's okay you can come in. What's up?" Stopping his work he set his pen down glanced at the clock, then turned his full attention to her.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

Kagome hesitated. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Izayoi when she walked in. "Honey, we need to go. Oh Kagome, what are you doing?"

InuTaisho answered for her. "I'll meet you in the car." Izayoi nodded and headed out. "Continue."

"I was just wondering if…if the invitation to come with you guys was still open?"

He laughed slightly. "Of course. You are more than welcomed to join us, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I think I need to."

"Okay, well, lets get going then shall we?" Standing up he walked towards the door. "Are you coming?" Kagome looked up and nodded, then followed him out the door.

Everyone was already in the car waiting for the two so they could get going. The trip to the funeral parlor was a twenty-minute ride. For Kagome it was Hell! She kept thing about everything and couldn't get herself to stop and everyone's sadness in the car wasn't helping either. With all of these combined, Kagome was starting to have second thoughts about going to the memorial service. She tried her damnedest to push those thoughts out of her head and she eventually succeeded. Those thoughts however came back when the car stopped and everyone piled out of the car.

Kagome stepped out of the car as a gust of wind blew by. Looking around she only saw one other car and she knew at least one hundred people were expected to show. She went over to InuTaisho and asked. "Where is everyone?"

He looked down at her. "Didn't Izayoi tell you? We are greeting everyone so we had to come early."

"Oh."

Bending down he whispered in her ear. "If you don't want to do that, it's okay."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Come on." He turned and walked towards the doors, followed by everyone else.

Kagome took a few deep breaths in and let them out slowly as she headed inside. Stepping in many different scents hit her all at once: flowers, sadness, but mostly death. The place was decorated with a variety of different flower arrangements. Kagome stood there for a minute, taking everything in.

"Kagome," Izayoi called. She walked over to where her they stood. "Kagome this is Cain. He put all of this together for us."

Shaking hands they greeted each other with hellos.

"Why don't you three go find something to do for about thirty minutes," InuTaisho said.

Kagome was the first to leave; she really didn't want to be at this Hellhole anyway. To be honest, she was still confused as to what she was doing here. Walking back into the hallway, she head towards the back to explore.

InuYasha headed outside while Sesshomaru escorted himself upstairs. He stopped when his father called his name softly. "Sesshomaru, can you check up on her every once in awhile, please?"

Kagome's irritated voice interrupted Sesshomaru's reaction. "I don't need a babysitter thank you!" The adults contained their laughter, while Sesshomaru continued up the stairs with a smirk on his face.

Kagome discovered that the back led to a basement, conference and office rooms, and doors that led outside to a cemetery. Walking through the deserted grounds, Kagome spotted a suitable tree and jumped up into it. After getting comfortable on her branch she closed her eyes to relax. Her quiet time was interrupted about twenty minutes later when she felt another's presences.

"Was it really necessary to follow me?" Kagome asked as she looked down to stare into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Yes."

She growled. "You are such a pain in my butt." She looked away from him while he hopped up into the same tree she was in. Her facial expressions were clear as to what she was going to ask. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, which only increased her annoyance towards him. Kagome decided that today would not be the best day to start a fight. Therefore she turned to him and growled out her annoyance and stuck her tongue out at him, before she jumped down and walked back towards the building.

Turning her head over her shoulder, she called out to him. "Are you coming or are you staying out here?" When he didn't follow her, she continued. "If you do figure out a way to stay outside without anyone noticing do come and find me." She then continued her way inside. Kagome soon heard footsteps behind her.

As the two reached the door, they walked inside and Kagome stopped dead. It was weird, she wasn't nervous when she was outside, but right when she stepped inside every feeling she ever had came crawling back. She didn't know if it was the immense amount of people that had already arrived or all the sadness and despair that everyone was giving off. All Kagome knew what that she wanted to leave…runaway and forget everything. Her fists were clenched at her sides shaking as she tried her damnedest to breathe.

Sesshomaru stood a foot or so behind her watching intensely. He had never sensed so many emotions go through one person all at once and to be left with fear. "Kagome," he called out. She never acknowledged him.

Kagome wanted to run; to run and never turn back. And that was just what she was about to do. Turning on her heel she tried to run, only to gracefully slam into Sesshomaru. She tried to move around him, but couldn't. He had grabbed her around the waist, keeping her where she was… right next to him.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru…Please just let me go," she said on the verge of tears.

"No."

"Sesshomaru just let me go." Kagome couldn't get out of his grasp. No matter how hard she tried to pull away from him, he just held onto her tighter. And Kagome was starting to get really angry. Not only was her friend not listening to her, but she was also on the brink of breaking the promise she made to herself the previous day, no more crying.

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

His answer was simple and to the point. "Because you're scared and all you are doing is running away."

Kagome immediately stopped struggling when she got her answer. The part about her being afraid made her want to beat him up, but at the same time she wanted to fall on the ground laughing. So she started laughing softly. "You think I'm afraid? Honestly Sesshomaru, if that's what you're sensing then you need to do something to get your senses back in order. Because apparently they are all out of whack, if you're thinking that I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru released his hold on her and watched her as she walk to the opposite side of the room and sit down against the wall. "If you are not afraid, then why are you running away?"

"I'm doing neither…I am not running away Sesshomaru, I'm simply…" she sighed, not really sure how to put things. "I'm just not running away and I don't have anything to be afraid of."

"People runaway because they are afraid."

"Not everyone who runs away do it because they scared. Sesshomaru…I'm not afraid and I'm not running away. I am just simply skipping a pitiful ceremony."

Sesshomaru looked at oddly. "Pitiful ceremony?"

She sighed. "Nobody wants to go to these things. They only go because they don't have a choice or they feel sorry for the family and insist on trying to make them better, but they end up asking questions that bringing back memories and only succeed in making the person feel worse. I don't want to go out there and be asked the same stupid question over and over again, until I finally give up and can't take it anymore. Honestly, I can think of a million better things to do right now than be here."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Prove me wrong then."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Prove me wrong. Show me and everyone else here that you aren't afraid and running away." He knew that no matter what state of mind Kagome was in, she could never resist a challenge.

Hopping up Kagome headed towards the main area. Turning her head back to look at him, she smiled. "Done." She continued walking down the hall in search of her Godfather. 'I am not afraid,' she thought to herself. 'Right?'

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

In the last half hour Kagome had done everything in her power to prove Sesshomaru wrong. She was going to make him believe that she wasn't afraid. And whether or not she wanted to be here she was going to make it through. She really didn't want to lose to Sesshomaru, but she was starting to lose it. Kagome was trying her best to hold it in and suck it up. She figured that she only had about ten more minutes of the meet and greet thing then she could just sit and not talk to anyone.

As the time passed and the same questions were asked over and over again, Kagome was about to give up. That was until InuTaisho came over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Excuse me for interrupting but we are about to start."

Kagome tilted her head up to look at him with relief in her eyes. "Okay, I'll be in there in a minute. Where was the bathroom?"

"Take a right at the end of the hall." He then looked at her with question. "Kagome…?"

"I'll be there. Don't worry," she smiled and headed down the hall. She was able to hear the sobs and whispers come from the main hall so she picked up her pace. It made her sick to be around things like this for such a long time. As she rounded the corner she saw the bathroom. When she 

stepped in and locked the door, she went to the sink and turned on the cold water. Kagome let it run for a few seconds before she ran her hands under the facet and splashing the cold water onto her face. She stared at her reflection and again wondered why she was here. 'I'm the person responsible for their death. Why am I here?' she thought.

As she closed her eyes, the sounds of the unfortunate event ran through her mind: the screams of her mother, the shots fired at her father, and the mercilessness in the murder's voice. Once Kagome opened her eyes she peered back at her reflection, but this time it wasn't alone…This time her parents were staring at her, both of which were smiling at her. Kagome growled before swing her hand through the water, splashing it onto the mirror and watched as the hallucinations disappear.

Stepping out of the bathroom she knew that the ceremony had already started. When she reached the entrance to the main room, instead of going in, Kagome leaned against the wall, watching and listening as the minister introduced, Adam Higurashi.

Kagome's attention was immediately turned to the new speaker. 'Adam? Uncle Adam what is he doing here?' Kagome let out a shaky breath as the tall dark haired man approached the podium. 'He shouldn't be here,' Kagome growled.

Adam cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Over the past years, I regret how little contact I kept with my brother. That however never stopped me from doing my job of being the protective older brother…"

He continued to go on and on, Kagome however couldn't take anymore lies. In the end, she broke her promise to herself and let her tears fall freely. Everything in the room started to spin, closing her eyes, she tried with a vengeance to shake it away. Listening to her uncle's words was like poison to her ears; she just couldn't take it anymore. Leaning her head against the wall, as tears continuously fell to the floor, she glared at her uncle before heading to the door.

Before she felt the ceremony, Kagome quietly said. " You win Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had been watching her for some time now and was wondering what her relationship to the speaker was, because her emotions change drastically when the name was announced. Even though they had the same last name, he had never heard of an Adam Higurashi.

"Leave her for now. She will come back," InuTaisho said as he came up behind his son.

"Who is Adam?" he asked.

His father shrugged. "Beats me. I have never heard of him before that I can recall. I don't even remember Akira having any brothers."

"Are you sure she will come back?"

InuTaisho smirked. "You aren't worried about her are you Sesshomaru?"

He turned away. "Simply curious."

Sesshomaru saw a smirk appear on his father's face. "Come Sesshomaru. Don't worry, you know her, she always comes back."

Nodding Sesshomaru followed and went to take a seat listening to this Adam. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes after Kagome left, that Sesshomaru sensed her. Turning around, he saw her standing in the back of the room leaning against the wall with evidence that she had been crying. But instead of a scared and pitiful look on her face, she now held one of annoyance.

Nudging his father in the side, InuTaisho looked down at his son mouthing, 'what'.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the back of the room. Copying his son's action, he too saw Kagome. Letting out a long sigh he stood up and walked towards the back of the room along the outside. Izayoi was looking at him oddly, he just mouthed that he would, 'be back in a minute'.

Kagome stood in the back of the hall staring off into space. It could have been one of the reasons she didn't feel her guardian approach her. "Do you plan to stand through the rest of this?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "What?"

"Do you plan to stand through the rest of this?" She shrugged. "You know there is a seat up with us."

"That's good to know."

Aside from the speaker, which was now some family friend, silence was all that was between the two demons for a few minutes. "Well, I am going back to sit down. You are welcome to join us though." When she stood in the same spot InuTaisho started walking back. He didn't get more than three steps away from her when he felt a tuck on his jacket. Looking down at the little girl, he saw that she didn't want to be left alone. Grabbing her hand with his he led her to the seats.

Kagome silently walked next to her guardian as they ventured to the front. 'What am I doing?' Kagome kept asking herself. As she seated herself in between Sesshomaru and InuTaisho, she could hear everyone in the whole room talking about her. She felt like she was in the spot light and hated it. Kagome kept wishing that everything would just hurry up and finish.

Many people went up to the podium, speaking of memories that they had shared with her parents, some of them even included Kagome in their speech. She didn't really care though; all she wanted was to get out of the Hellhole. Wanting nothing more than to go back to the house and sleep forever.

About two hours later the ceremony was done and over with. The guest started to say their goodbyes and headed to their vehicles, at least half of them did. The other half decided to stay 

behind and take up InuTaisho and Izayoi's offer of going to their home for a little gathering. Kagome said her goodbyes to a few of the guests, but most of them she was going to see later.

As she was saying goodbye to a guest she heard his voice again. 'Damn him, where is he?' she asked herself. Looking around the room she saw no sign of _him._

Sesshomaru noticed that his friend was acting odd, her head was going in every direction as if she was in search of someone. Walking over to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit. "Come we are leaving." Kagome nodded and followed, occasionally turning her head back.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

After Kagome returned from the memorial service she immediately went up to the roof and rested. That was until she sensed someone's presence that she didn't want to see. Dropping down to the ground she calmly walked over to _his _turned back. They were in the back corner so nobody would see them.

"Only friends and family are aloud here. And _you_…you are neither. So leave." Kagome growled out.

As turned around, he calmly talked with her. "I thought that I was family. I mean I am your father's bro-"

Her growling stopped him from finishing. "Adam you may have our last name but you are in no way family. No matter what you conned people into thinking today, it doesn't change the way I see you. You completely betrayed us."

He gave her an odd look. "What had your parents been telling you about me? Jeeze it has been what…six months since we have seen each other?"

"I could have gone a whole lifetime without seeing you and the world would have been perfect. You need to leave now."

Adam sighed in frustration. "Kagome I AM your uncle. No matter-"

Kagome glared at him and prayed to the Gods to restrain her from beating up Adam. "Liar. The only reason you are is to see what you got out of the will. Do you think that I really don't know what is going on? I may young but I am not stupid." Her voice was getting a little louder. "You stole money from grandma and grandpa spent it all on drugs and alcohol. Then took the inheritance you got from them when they passed away and spent it on the same thing. God only knows why they gave you it. Finally when you ran out of money Naraku approached you and asked where we lived. He knew you would tell him. He knew that you would do anything for some drugs…including: selling out the only family you had. And you told him where we were. Fully aware of the fact that we were in hiding. See I overheard an argument between mom and dad awhile ago, they were arguing about you. It didn't make any since at the time, but after they 

talked to me it now all is understandable. Point is you sold out your family and now they are dead. Did I leave anything out?" Her hands were curled into a ball. Blood was seeping through her fingers as her claws began to show and dig into her skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she began to lose the battle with herself.

Her uncle sighed. "I was told that you were not aware of what was going on?"

Looking at him she glared as speckles of pink started to fill her vision. "Well I do. I told you I wasn't stupid." Kagome paused to take a couple of breaths. "So if you would kindly leave before I literally throw you out of here it would be greatly appreciated. However you have no idea how much I would love to do that right now and how hard it is to restrain myself from doing so."

He smirked. "You are learning control. That is good."

Kagome chuckled in an evil way and shook her head. "No…I would just not like for my dad to be looking down and have him see me killing you. Seeing as how he forgave you for all the crap that you pulled. Even though you are not sorry...I know that you are still working for Naraku. Your presence reeks of him."

Adam's face was in shock, but immediately turned cold. "Apparently I need to acquire a stronger concealment spell."

"Are you going to _try_ and kill me?" Kagome was beginning to get a little scared. The realization just fell into her that he could kill her. Kagome knew that she was no match for him at this stage in her training. She was still far too young to fight a full-grown youkai and win.

As Adam took a step closer to her she took a step back, still making them a good ten feet apart. "Don't be scared of me, I am not as ruthless as Naraku is."

Kagome was now frozen with fear. She couldn't figure out why she was so scared of her uncle and not of Naraku. "What do you guys want? I don't have the jewel if that is what you are after." He took another step closer, but Kagome stayed were she was still frozen, but she didn't fail to notice that his concealment spell was off and that his claws were extended. "Why can't you just leave? Please just leave," she begged.

He smirked at her with an evil glint in his eye. "I can't do that. You see Naraku holds my life in his hands and whatever he wants from me I will give him." With that he charged towards her. Kagome closed her eyes tight, but soon felt her body being pulled and held tightly against a growling chest. Another growl erupted from someone in front of her. She immediately relaxed knowing who showed up.

She opened her eyes and saw a very pissed off InuTaisho standing over her fallen uncle. She took quite a few deep breaths before her guardian turned and looked at her. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Kagome shook her head and relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms, which were holding her real close. "Don't kill him please. Can you just…just get him out of here? Please?"

He saw the pleading look in her eyes and nodded. "Sesshomaru take her in side and tell Hiroshi to meet me out here now."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped up to her room. He hadn't realized how shaky she was until he let her go and her knees gave out. He caught her with ease then picked her up and set her down on the bed. "This is really sad."

"What?"

She giggled. "That people have tried to kill me more than once in what two weeks. I find it funny. I didn't know that I was so popular with evil idiots," she smiled up at him.

He shook his head. "Rest."

"I'm fine…I promise. Not a scratch." She saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes and smiled at him. "Aren't you suppose to be doing something anyway?"

He shrugged. "I think that if I leave you alone for thirty seconds you will find some other way to hurt yourself."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Go."

Sesshomaru walked away with a smirked.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

Night had finally fallen when everyone left for the night. Izayoi was in their room, getting ready for bed, when her mate finally came in. "How did everything go?"

InuTaisho just sighed.

"That bad huh?" She smirked when he collapsed onto the bed. Izayoi walked over and curled up next to him. "How do you think she is gonna do tonight?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed her full on the lips. Pulling away he answered her question. "I don't know. I told Sesshomaru to keep an eye on her tonight. I am not sure what we are going to do with Adam yet."

Izayoi kissed his cheek. "Don't stress over it. Everything will work out," she said while laying her head onto his chest, listening to the stead beat of his heart.

* * *

So what did you all think?

SesshiesKamatotoGirl

* * *


	4. Great More Training

So I'm done editing what I've posted so far! I hope you enjoy!

AN: This chapter takes place 3 years after the death of Kagome's parents making her 13 and Sesshomaru 15.

* * *

Chapter 4

Great More Training

* * *

"I hate this class! I hate this class! I hate this class!" Kagome groaned as she slammed shut her math book. She turned to her best friend, Sango who was sitting on her floor watching music videos. "Wouldn't it just be easier to kill Mr. Yang?"

Sango turned around and laughed. "Yeah, but there isn't much a thirteen year old can do Kagome."

Kagome smirked wickedly. "No, no, no, no, no, no. See there isn't much a _human_ thirteen year old can do. Last time I checked, I wasn't any human."

Sango smiled. "Touché."

"Now, now Kagome you know we don't kill people for the fun of it." Both girls jumped when a new voice came into the conversation. They whipped around to face the door and saw an amused InuTaisho leaning in the doorway.

"Dad!" The girls glared at him for a few moments before Kagome spoke again. "No we usually don't murder people for the fun of it. All I am saying is that it is easier for demons to get away with murder than it is humans."

"Kagome you are thirteen you shouldn't be thinking about murdering people in the first place. But why we are on the subject; what did Mr. Yang do this time?" he asked.

"He assigned homework that doesn't make any since."

InuTaisho shook his head and sighed. "Sango your father is here to pick you up." He then headed back downstairs.

After Sango collected her things, both girls headed downstairs. When they reached the first floor, the girls greeted Sango's. "Did you girls have fun?" They both nodded and smiled. "Well Sango we need to get going we still have to pick up Kohaku."

Sango nodded. "Okay dad. I'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." Kagome closed the front door as they left and went to head back up stairs.

"Kagome can you come in here a second?" InuTaisho yelled from the kitchen. Turning around she headed towards the kitchen doors. Pushing them open, Kagome saw him pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah?"

Taking a drink of his water, he set it down and leaned over the counter, resting his elbows. "Midoriko called me today."

Kagome looked at him oddly. "And your point is?" Hopping up onto the counter across from him she pulled an apple from the basket next to her.

"She is stopping by here the day after tomorrow to talk with you."

Kagome stopped mid-bite in her apple. "She…she is stopping by here to see me? Here?"

InuTaisho let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yes, Midoriko is coming here to see you. You seem oddly nervous. She is a family friend to both of us, is she not? What do you have to be nervous about?"

Shaking her head, Kagome answered. "No, I am not nervous; try surprised. I just don't understand what she would have to talk to me about," Kagome lied.

He looked at her for a few moments before speaking again. "I am sure that she just wants to come by and say hello. Nothing to worry about."

"What are you worrying about?" Sesshomaru just walked into the kitchen, catching only what his dad said.

Kagome looked up and shook her head, hopping off the counter top. "It's nothing that concerns you. Was that all you needed, dad?" InuTaisho nodded. "Well I still have a lot more homework to do, so I am going to go back up and finish it." Kagome practically ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Both men stayed looking in the direction she just left in. Sesshomaru turned to his father and started questioning him. "What was that about?"

His father shook his head. "I am not quite sure. I informed her that Midoriko is paying her a visit the day after tomorrow and she started acting funny."

"Funny?"

"Nervous is more like it. She knows why Midoriko is coming over, yet she lied about it. Apparently something is going on that she doesn't want anyone knowing about."

"Midoriko is a doctor for our kind right?" After seeing his father nodded, he continued on. "Kagome couldn't be sick could she?"

InuTaisho thought for a moment. "Highly unlikely. Someone would of mentioned something about it and more than likely we would be able to smell it." He saw his son look back in the direction Kagome had left in. Immediately he was starting to sense his son's wariness. "Don't dwell into this too much, Sesshomaru. Midoriko was after all a very close friend to her family. I believe that she was the only one aside from us that knew of Akira and Sachi's situation."

Sesshomaru nodded and started to leave the kitchen. "Oh Sesshomaru one other thing, Kagome is having difficulties in math again. Could you help her out tonight?" Again Sesshomaru nodded and again continued on his way.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

Bolting up Kagome sat in her bed: sweat beading down her face, breathing labored, and body shaky. After a few moments she was able to get her breathing under control, Kagome thought back to the dream she had. It was a reoccurring one. Naraku had caught her and forced her to watch as he killed all of the Takahashi's.

Looking over at the clock on her nightstand it read 1:35 am. It was only three hours ago had she finished her homework and fell asleep. Running a trembling hand over her face and through her hair, she let out a long groan. "Can't I ever get a damn night of sleep?"

Falling back into her pillows she sighed. After laying in bed for about ten minutes staring into nothingness, Kagome finally came to the conclusion that she was not going to be able to fall back asleep. Groaning she through the covers off her body and walked out of her room and down the hall.

Stopping at a plain oak door, she could feel that he was still awake and heard the T.V. on, so she knocked softly before opening it. Peaking her head in she saw Sesshomaru leaning against his headboard, watching a movie. His amber eyes shifted from the movie to the wavy haired girl standing in his doorway. After turning his attention back to the T.V., Sesshomaru chose to speak, since it was evident that Kagome was not going to say anything.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she formed her question. "Can I watch the movie with you for a little bit? I am bored in my room."

When Sesshomaru scooted over a bit, she took that as a yes and hopped up into his bed and snuggled up against him. She laid her head against his chest as he brought a blanket up to cover her and wrapped an arm around her small form.

It was quiet for a while before anything was said between them. "What did you dream about this time?" he asked her calmly.

Kagome never answered him, she just snuggled deeper into the blankets; making sure that her head was covered, believing that if she did this, she wouldn't have to answer Sesshomaru's question. After a few moments, Kagome made the decision to answer his question.

"Bad stuff," she said quietly, pulling the covers off her head.

"Bad stuff? Kagome you know they are-"

"I know that they are just dreams," Kagome annoyingly said over him. "It's just a pain because they never go away."

The next thing Kagome knew her head was back under the blankets. Pulling the blankets down she saw Sesshomaru with a small smirk on his face, which just made Kagome more irritated at him. However, when he shut off the TV and turned over to sleep, Kagome growled at him.

It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness but by the time she did there were fiercely amber eyes staring at her. "Quit growling and go to bed."

Kagome stared her sapphire eyes into his for a few moments, and then grunted out her frustration. "Fine." She snuggled back down into the blankets and closed to eyes to see if she could get any sleep tonight. A sigh of contentment came out of her as he started to run his fingers through her hair. "You know I hate it when you do it 'cause it makes me fall sleep, right?"

"That would be the point." She let out a giggled, but let him continue.

Within in minutes Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out and after a little while of listening to her he too was fast asleep.

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Today couldn't have gotten any worse than it already was for Kagome. Not only did she get a week worth of detention with Mr. Yang, because she called him an incompetent prick. But because she got detention and was get a D in the class, she got grounded until she got her grade back up. And all this didn't help the fact that tomorrow Midoriko was coming over to talk with her. It wasn't like Kagome didn't like talking to her; it was just…she was so damn irritating. And to top it off, InuYasha decided to be a pompous ass because today was the first time he had beaten her in a duel. This didn't improve her mood either.

Kagome was standing in the center of the dojo catching her breath, glaring over at InuYasha. "No way did that just happen."

He had a smug and prideful look on his face as he took a drink of his water. "Now, now Kagome don't be a poor loser."

"InuYasha if you don't wipe that look off your face I will kick your ass."

InuYasha was planning on saying something, but his dad walked in the dojo. He looked at his son then to Kagome and gave a long sigh. Kagome knew that she was in for it. "Kagome what did I tell you when you got home?"

"Something along the lines about being in trouble for getting detention from Mr. Yang for calling him an incompetent prick."

"Anything else?"

"And that I was grounded because of it."

InuTaisho gave another sigh. "Since when in this house are you allowed to practice when you are grounded?"

"Never, but he challenged me what was I suppose to do say no?"

"Correct." He looked at her dead in the eyes; she turned her head away in shame. "Put your sword up and go inside. I don't want to see you out here again until your grade is up. Got it?"

She nodded as he left. Walking over to the wall she put her weapon back in its place. She could hear InuYasha laughing once their dad left the dojo. Turning around she glared at him, he almost instantly stopped laughing once he saw the look in her eyes. "Run." Was all the young demon growled out before she started chasing him.

InuYasha immediately ran out of the doors and into the house. Kagome was right on his tail weaving in and out of the rooms up and down the stairs a couple of times. However, their game of cat and mouse stopped when they were running through the living room, where the TV was on and the woman on the screen said a name that was familiar to her. InuYasha also stopped to stare at the anchorwoman.

"In breaking news, there was a shooting in Matsue leaving one man dead. A 911 call was placed early this morning reporting of shots being fired. Police went to investigate and discovered the body of Adam Higurashi. He was pronounced dead at the scene after receiving multiple stabs wounds and a bullet to the head. Police-"

InuYasha promptly shut off the TV when he saw how pale Kagome had become. Her breaths were short and harsh. That is how Sesshomaru saw her when he came in. "What's going?" he asked as he walked towards her.

Her head was spinning. Kagome heard a voice and spun around to see Sesshomaru walking towards her. Her head started spinning even more as her vision started to blur and close in. "I don't feel good," she whispered as felt herself falling and her vision went black.

Sesshomaru caught her with ease and laid her down on the coach. "What happened?"

"I don't know she just collapsed after she saw a news report."

"Go and get father." InuYasha went and got their father as Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Damn girl."

"How is she?" InuTaisho asked as he walked into the room a few moments later.

"Unconscious."

His father sat down on the edge of the coffee table and peered down at his daughter. "Why don't you take her upstairs, if she isn't awake in a few hours I'll give Midoriko a call."

InuYasha and his father watched as Sesshomaru ascended up the stairs with the thirteen year old in his arms. "That was her uncle that died wasn't it?" InuYasha asked.

InuTaisho nodded.

"Why did she freak out like that, if she didn't like him?"

His father sighed and looked over at his youngest. "It doesn't have to do with a matter of like or dislike, InuYasha. It's that all of her family has died because of Naraku. Kagome may have never cared much for her uncle's choices, but she forgives so many that do wrong towards her."

"So Naraku has something to do with her uncle's death?"

"Yes."

* * *

_888888888888888888 _

* * *

Walking into his daughter's room, he was not surprised to see his eldest in a chair beside her bed, reading a book. 'He worries way too much about her,' InuTaisho thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru someone is here to see you." Nodding he got up from his position and headed downstairs, not before taking another glance at his friend.

"She will be fine Sesshomaru, you worry too much," his father smiled. Shaking his head he laughed as his son rolled his eyes and continued downstairs. Walking towards Kagome's bed he observed how innocent and calm she looked. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.

Her eyes started to flutter open a few seconds later and she stared up at him. "Hey."

His smiled widened. "Hey yourself. How are you feelin'?"

Kagome laughed as she started to sit up, apparently she did it a little too fast because everything started spinning again. "Wow."

InuTaisho helped her to lie back down. "Hey take it easy now."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

InuTaisho again laughed. "He had a visitor." He saw the look in her eyes after he had said that and clarified. "It was gentleman from the soccer team, who came by to drop something off."

She smirked, but it soon left her face. "Oh. So, was it true? About what I saw?"

"Yes."

"Did you already know?"

"Yes."

She sat there for a few minutes before asking another question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

InuTaisho gave a heavily sigh before answering. "Honestly I didn't know how you would react," he tried to continue but Kagome stopped him.

"You really should've told me before I had a chance to find out on a breaking news report."

"That may have been so, but I did what I did. And that-"

Kagome laughed. "It's fine...I'm not worried about it. I mean it has been what three years since I last saw him. Besides I never really knew nor did I consider him family. He was just another person that fell into Naraku's trap; there is nothing that I could have done to change the decisions that he made. Besides I have way too much stuff to do then worry about what has happened to Adam."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh and what else to you have to do?"

She smiled. "I have try and figure out how I am going to get out of seeing Midoriko tomorrow."

"Why is it that you don't want to see her so much?"

She chuckled. "I just don't like talking to her. She always gives me bad news."

"How so?"

"I don't know she just does," she lied. "Can I go get something to eat?" Changing the subject quickly.

He nodded and Kagome practically jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Do you always eavesdrop on conversations that you are not a part of, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru calmly walked into the room, never answering his father's question. "Why is it that she keeps lying about Midoriko?"

InuTaisho chuckled. "I don't know, but I am sure that if it was life threatening one of them would tell us. And Sesshomaru I want you gone when Midoriko is here tomorrow."

"Are you worried that I will hear what is going on?"

His father's tone turned serious. "Yes. Everything that is said tomorrow between the two of them, is at this point, their business. Are we clear?"

Sesshomaru nodded and left.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

The tall and slender woman sat across from Kagome, quietly drinking her tea. She had been there about ten minutes and not much was said between the two mikos. "How have you been, Kagome?" Midoriko politely asked.

"Well. And how about yourself?"

"Busy."

Kagome sighed before speaking again. "No offense Midoriko, but you have never been one to hesitate about what you've had to say. So just come out with it already."

The elder miko stared to laugh. "You never cease to amaze me Kagome."

"You want me to start training again don't you?" Kagome said in a sad tone.

Midoriko nodded. "Yes. I really don't want to put this off any longer. This condition is very complex you never know when anything is going to happen. It's the only down side to being a miko and demon. You all have to suffer a little bit."

Kagome's anger spiked a little. "I never asked to become a miko nor did I ask to be a youkai. It's not fair that I have to suffer just because they don't mix."

Remaining clam, Midoriko continued on. "No it's not. But Kagome with training you can get through it again. What I would like to ask though is, would you like to continue keeping this from everyone?"

Her answer was immediate. "Of course. I don't wish to worry them."

Midoriko nodded in understanding. "I really wish you would reconsider it. Just think about it."

"I am not going to worry them Midoriko. It was torture for my parents when I went through it the first time. I am not going to put this family through that too."

"Very well."

"So when would you like to start training?" Kagome inquired.

"Monday afternoons after school. One day week then we will eventually build up to three times a week."

Kagome groaned. "Very well." She heard a car pull into the drive way signaling that their conversation was over. "So was there anything us we needed to discuss?"

"No, we covered everything. Well I have to get going, I have to go back to work for a couple more hours." Getting up they gave each a hug and said their goodbyes. "I will see you on Monday, then?" She said opening the door.

Kagome nodded. "Yup. Thank you Midoriko."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement and closed the door. "Yippy more training."

* * *

So I know some people might be a little confused on a couple of things so just to clarify:

1. Kagome calls InuTaisho and Izayoi mom and dad she sees them as her mother and father figure and they see her as a daughter and treat her as such.

2. Everything that happened at the end of this chapter will be explained more in depth in the next chapter…it's to add suspense to the story:)

Let me know what you think!

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone….okay super super sorry on not updating in forever… it's a very long story that I'm not going to get into. But I thought you guys deserved at least an update. As of right now I'm going through and editing all the chapters that I have posted so far, because I realized that there were a lot of mistakes and I am changing a few things. As of now I have reposted the first and second chapter and by tomorrow i should have chapter three and four edited and reposted as well. I should also have the next chapter posted by no later than monday night!

Thank you all for your patience.

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


	6. Well She Deserved It

So I just finished editing the story up to this point…I have changed a few things in each chapter, but the story line is still the same. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Well She Deserved It

* * *

Sitting in his office, InuTaisho, observed the world below; People running around not giving a care in the world. Then he thought about Kagome and her parents and how the anniversary of his friends' death was approaching and how much he truly missed his friend. Remembering the times back in the old days when he thought his sole purpose in life was for himself and Akira to make everyone's life around them hell! Causing problems everywhere they went. What's life without a little bit of drama, right?

A sad smile appeared on InuTaisho's face as he thought back to his days of destruction. Him and Akira where the dynamic duo. Never getting into trouble without the other by their side and always bailing each other out. His thoughts were abruptly ended when a knocked happened at his door and Hiroshi popped his head inside. "You got a minute?"

"I have a half hour before my next meeting," InuTaisho smirked at his longtime friend as he sat in his leather chair, motioning for Hiroshi to sit as well. "I assume this is a business matter."

Hiroshi hesitated. "Something like that."

InuTaisho noticed Hiroshi hesitation and didn't like this at all, sighing he spoke. "Hiroshi hand me whatever bad news you have brought me today."

Handing his friend the manila envelope Hiroshi spoke as he watched his friend open and look through its contents. "You spoke to me awhile ago about a being named Naraku well it turns out your intelligence was right about him. Him and his goons have began targeting human families."

"He started that a long time ago," InuTaisho interrupted.

"Even so," Hiroshi continued. "Well something different happened in the last murder. Now I don't know if he is just losing his touch or was distracted or what, but he left one alive. He left a human kid alive."

That statement had got InuTaisho's attention. "Alive?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes. See that got me thinking, since when does Naraku leave anyone alive especially a human even more specifically a human kid. It was a five year old boy that was hiding under a bed when our department found him. The only statement that we could get from him before the human services took it over was that "the bad guy was arguing with mommy and daddy about some jewel."

"I'm going with the assumption that since this is all reported up it didn't happen today."

"Two nights ago."

"Why am I just being informed about this matter? Everyone knows that any matter dealing with Naraku is to be brought directly to me, no matter the time."

"We didn't know it was Naraku until today."

"Bullshit," InuTaisho growled out. "Don't lie to me Hiroshi." Reaching into his jacket pocket, Hiroshi pulled out another envelope and handed it to the other youkai. "What's this?"

"We discovered it hours after the murder. They asked the little kid and he said he had never seen her before. It just reached me today."

Hiroshi immediately sensed InuTaisho's anger and then a knock sounded at the door and his anger showed. "What," he barked out.

His secretary headed popped in between the two open doors, shakily she spoke. "Sorry to bother you sir, but, but your kids' school called and said that it was urgent you get down there." InuTaisho waved her away and she all but ran out.

"It seems Naraku is on the prowl for Kagome again. He must of somehow got word that Kagome was a miko," Hiroshi said as he got up.

"Always stating the obvious aren't you Hiroshi."

"I like to stay with what I'm good at," he smirked. "Besides with your family as her guardians no one will be able to touch her."

InuTaisho leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath, while his eyes stayed glued to the photograph of his daughter, that he pulled out of the envelope moments ago. "I'm just curious if Naraku left the picture of Kagome for us to find it or if it was by accident?"

"Does it really matter?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose your right. Just conforms that he hasn't given up looking for the Shikon Jewel."

"Are you going to speak to Kagome about this? Just out of curiosity," Hiroshi asked.

InuTaisho smirked as he stood and cleared a few things off his desk preparing to leave. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Seeing as how Hiroshi was a feline youkai he took this statement a little personal. Glaring at his friend he answered back, "And it terrorized the dog."

Pulling on his Armani jacket InuTaisho laughed as he headed out of his office doors with his friend in tow. Hiroshi continued down the hallway towards the elevator while InuTaisho stopped 

to speak with his secretary, having her cancel his meeting for the next two hours. Right as InuTaisho meet his associate at the elevator the doors opened and they both stepped in. And when they closed Hiroshi spoke.

"This may seem a little out there but, do you think that Kagome really does have the jewel that Naraku seems to be after?" InuTaisho raised his eye at his friend's suspensions. "It's just nobody seems to know where it's at or anything of the sorts. Is it possible that Akira and Sachi really were in possession of it the night they were murdered?"

Sighing InuTaisho leaned against the wall of the elevator, thinking for a minute before he spoke. The thought of Kagome actually having the jewel had indeed crossed his mind….a lot. But he always came to the same conclusion. One: he would have been able to sense the jewel if Kagome was indeed the carrier. Two: Akira and Sachi would have told him. Right?

"Kagome doesn't have the jewel nor were Akira or Sachi in possession of it." InuTaisho noticed Hiroshi open his mouth to speak again. "Hiroshi that is all that will be said about this matter," he said in a demanding voice.

Nodding in understanding as the elevator doors chimed open; they walked out, going their separate ways.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

Kagome and Sango were standing by their lockers debating what to have for lunch. Kagome wanted pizza and Sango preferred hamburgers.

"No," Kagome whined. "We had those yesterday."

"And they were hella good!" Sango countered.

Kagome was about to speak again when another voice interrupted their conversation. "Why don't you bitches turn around, give me a hug and stop complaining so we can go and get tacos."

Spinning around Kagome and Sango both squeaked. "Ayame!" Before launching on their friend in a massive hug.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another two weeks?" Sango asked

The Ayame, the wolf youkai smiled. "Surprise!" Together the three girls walked out into the courtyard discussing Ayame's family trip to America. "It was so much fun. Grandma was being an ass as normal, but it wasn't anything no one expected. Oh and before I forget you will never guess who was getting registered as I came in."

Kagome groaned knowing who she was talking about. "No way, please please tell me you are joking. They can't be back, they were expelled. That means they aren't allowed back to this school ever."

Ayame gave her a depressed look. "I'm sorry honey. But for as much hell as the Kagami's gave you and for how long they have been gone, is it possible that they may have actually changed and grew up a little and that is why they are able to come back to school?" Both girls gave her a look of 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-right'. "Okay never mind. Pretend I didn't ask that question."

The girls then had a giggle. "Come on Ayame, be serious. Their Daddy probably just made some big donation to the school and the school board claimed that they were on good behavior and are acceptable to return," Sango stated.

"That or someone in their family did a bit of screwing around. And I mean that literally," Kagome said, which caused her friends to bust out in laughter. None of them however noticed that the Kagami siblings were heading towards them.

"Well now what could you three little whores possibly be laughing at?" Yuri Kagami calmly said as she and the two brothers approached the trio.

The three girls whipped around to glare at the Yuri and her brothers Manten and Hiten this little threesome became known as the Kagami siblings. The rebel click loved them while everyone else held a deep hatred toward them. That was mainly due to the fact that their goal was to make everyone's life a living hell. It was one of many reasons they were expelled from the school at the end of last year.

It was only Kagome's second week of her sophomore year and she immediately knew this year was going to be a tough one, but she decided what the hell if Yuri is gonna make my life hell I might as well join in on the fun. "Well Ayame just informed us of your guys' unfortunate return so we started coming up with ideas on how you guys got back in. Ayame seems to think you guys turned nice." After making a scoffing noise she continued. "Yeah right like that is possible. Sango had a better explanation. She thinks your Daddy paid someone. I found that one quite possible." By this time Yuri was red in the face with anger, her brothers held their composure, but you could see it in their eyes that they were angered. The three girls smirked when they saw this. "My personal favorite is, we were wondering who Yuri had to screw to come back?"

By now many people crowded around them and were laughing and out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see both InuYasha and Sesshomaru in front. Then it happened before anyone could do or yell a warning. It was when the force of Yuri's hand forced Kagome's head to the side and a stinging sensation went through her. Everyone turned dead silent, except for the screeching coming from Yuri. "Why you little bitch, how dare you insult me?"

Nobody knew what was going to happen, but one thing was for sure. It wasn't going to be good and both Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Yuri's brothers when that. It took Kagome a minute to register what happened. When Kagome turned her head back to face Yuri, she knew it wasn't good when she noticed that Kagome's eyes were turning red. This caused Yuri's fear to spike and take a few steps back.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get another shot at calming Kagome down, since he knew that he was one of few people to calm her when her beast would take over, Sesshomaru took his chance and slid into between Kagome and Yuri so Kagome's view was blocked. Leaning in he whispered into her ear in a calm but authoritative voice. "You need to calm down and take control now. You can't do this here, we are surrounded by humans. They can't see you transform."

He earned low growls. "Kagome enough, get into control now!" When that didn't work he nipped at her neck and that did the trick. It was as if someone hit a button.

She blinked her eyes and was back in control. Tilting her head up a little she looked into his amber eyes. Yuri must have noticed that everything was okay again, because she started yelling again. "Well bitch I'm waiting for answer. Or are you going to have other people fight for you?"

Kagome growled lowly and quickly shoved Sesshomaru aside took two steps forward and slammed her fist into Yuri's face with enough force to smash her into her brother, Manten, knocking him off his feet and his sister out cold. Walking forward Hiten spoke to Kagome. "You know you shouldn't so violent. It's gonna get you into trouble one day. Especially if your little Sesshomaru isn't there to protect you."

Glaring at him in an irritated voice she answered. "Maybe you should mind your own damn business and stop trying to sleep with every girl in the world."

"Oh but my little pet, once I get with you nobody else will not matter." And with that she slapped him hard across the face. He turned his face back towards her again. "You know it's too bad your mother is dead she would have taught you to not turn down a good offer when it comes along."

As Kagome went to jump up and attack him, Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist, preventing her assault. "Why you bastard let me go."

"I'm glad you were able to get my little pet under control while I was away, Sesshomaru."

Kagome continued to struggle. "Shut up you vile creature." Sesshomaru tighten his hold on Kagome as he turned to walk away.

"What? Nothing to say Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru owes no cretin such as yourself any explanation."

Hiten was about to speak when a voice they were hoping not to hear was heard throughout the courtyard. "Higurashi, Takahashi, and Kagami's, the five of you better follow me NOW! And the rest of you back to your break before I shorten it," the principles voice rang.

The students scattered and went about their business. Yuri had awoken and Manten was helping her to her feet and leading her into the doors of the school behind Hiten, Sesshomaru and Kagome, who had finally let go of her. As they walked down the halls it was silence, until they reached the office. "Sesshomaru and Kagome you two can wait outside my office. Manten, Yuri, Hiten go into my office and I will be in momentarily." Walking over to his secretary Principle Mikage informed her to call Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Kagami and tell them to come down to the school. With that he walked to his office, while Sesshomaru and Kagome listened to the Kagami siblings trying to blame the whole ordeal on everyone else.

"You know I didn't need your help. I was doing just fine on my own," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru grabbed a magazine that was on the end table and began to read. "You didn't appear to be."

Kagome glared. "Go to hell! Oh that stupid bitch I can't believe her. If she gets me expelled, mark my words I will have no problem in killing her."

Sesshomaru just smirked and continued to read. They had been waiting for about twenty minutes, when the siblings came out of the office they all had smirks on their faces. The brothers passed by without saying a word, Yuri however mumbled a few choice words under her breath. Kagome was about to get up and smack her, Principle Mikage however called them into his office.

Walking in, both youkai's took seats across from the principle. The middle aged man was a youkai in charge of the Kikokushijo Academy in the outskirts of Tokyo, who knew the difficulties of keeping the youkai lineage a secret. He had the ability to quiet a room just by walking in and he scared most of the students in the school. Well mostly the humans. He however had no effect on Sesshomaru or Kagome.

"Explain."

Since Kagome was already in a foul mood, being in that room only made it worse. "Didn't the Kagami's already give you an explanation?"

"Yes they did, but I think they tend to forget that I am also a youkai and can tell if someone is lying. And Miss. Higurashi I am in no mood to being playing games so the quicker you tell me what happened today, the quicker we can figure out what to do and the quicker we can all just get on with our lives," he informed her.

Suddenly the blue sky outside became quite fascinating for Kagome; Mr. Mikage noticed this and sighed. "Mr. Takahashi would you care to explain today's events?"

"I merely interrupted a fight."

A knock on his door stopped Mr. Mikage's next thoughts. His secretary announced the Mr. Takahashi had just arrived. "Sesshomaru would you mind waiting outside with your father and 

inform him I will be out in a minute. Oh and you can go collect your things." When the door closed Mr. Mikage continued to speak. "Listen Kagome I'm aware that you and the Kagami's aren't anywhere near being friends. And between you and me, there isn't anyone in this school district that likes them, but our board members enjoy being given donations."

"Figures that family would pull something like that," Kagome scoffed.

Mr. Mikage smirked. "Yes. Kagome I'm concerned for you-"

"Don't be."

Sighing he continued. "I know it's not my place to tell you how to act or live your life. But you've seemed to be…short with everyone lately. That's not like you."

Running a hand through her hair she sighed and took a moment before she spoke. "Sesshomaru had nothing to do with anything that happened today. So there is no reason to punish him. Yuri slapped me, I punched her back, Sesshomaru held me back, I slapped Hiten and that's when you came in. That's pretty much the basics of the story."

He thought for a moment before he stood up. "Well shall we go and greet your Guardian?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled as she followed him out of the office doors. Sitting in the chair she had occupied earlier was InuTaisho, with his piercing eyes staring at her. 'Oh shit!' Those were the only words that were coming to mind as Kagome looked at him. She watched as her principle and caregiver greeted.

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm sorry to have called you down."

"No problem. So what's the damage this time?" he asked as he looked at his son then to Kagome.

Mr. Mikage smirked. "There was a little bit of a confrontation today, but as it's only three weeks into school and it is Thursday I'll cut everyone a break." Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at him curiously. "Just go home for the rest of the week and come back on Monday. However if anything like today happens again I cannot be as generous."

Kagome smiled and let out the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. InuTaisho thanked him and then they headed out the office doors. "Sesshomaru head straight home. Kagome and I will be along shortly." He turned to look at Kagome. "Go get your stuff and meet me outside."

Nodding Kagome headed down the halls, missing the concerned look Sesshomaru had given her. The bell ending lunch had rung long ago, so she was surprised when she saw Sango at her locker. She smiled and gave her a hug, before turning to the task of getting her supplies. "So what the hell was that?" Sango asked.

"A bad day."

Both girls chuckled. "You now as happy as I was to see you knocked her punk-ass out, I was kind of worried you were gonna kill her. What was that Kagome you have never lost control like that before? Well lately you seem to be on edge but still."

Closing her locker, she zipped up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "Please don't worry, I'm fine. I promise. She just finally got to me, I never expected her to hit me and I don't know I just…"

"Lost it?" Kagome nodded. "Hey girl, you know you have us here if you wanna talk."

Again she nodded, hugged her friend and they began to walk down the halls. "So how much trouble are you in?"

Kagome smiled. "School, none. Home, no idea and I don't want to think about it."

"How did you pull the school one off?"

"No idea, he said just go home and come back on Monday. I want to know what they got though." Sango smiled and her friend noticed. "What did they get?"

Kagome stood at the exit awaiting her friend to answer. "Expelled. I guess the deal on top of the donation from their parents was pretty much everything goes out the window if they get into a fight. So they are gone."

Right before Kagome walked out the doors she said. "Now that makes whatever punishment I get so worth it."

"Wait does this mean you aren't gonna be at Koga's party this weekend?"

"The chance of that happening is next to slim, but then again it's not like I haven't snuck out before," she smiled as she walked out the door.

"You're one crazy girl you know that," Sango whispered to herself as she headed back to class.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

The ride home with InuTaisho was silent for about a minute, until he told Kagome to explain everything that happened and she did. And after an extremely long talk on how dangerous it can be to lose control they arrived at home. He wanted to make sure she understood because nothing like that had ever happened before. Finally he gave out the punishment: Kagome would be grounded for a month, meaning no phone, no sword or practicing of any kind, and finally both her and Sesshomaru would be required to attend the annual ball that his company was hosting.

Kagome would of rather been grounded for a year than attend the ball. She had complained to herself about it for two hours until she finally decided that there wasn't anything that she could do to get out of it. And that irritated her to no end.

After about three hours after she arrived back at home she went outside and had been sitting on the swing bench overlooking the Koi fish pond since. She had claimed she wasn't hunger and that she would eat later, when Izayoi had come out to tell her dinner was ready. The only thing she was doing out there was thinking about everything that has happened to her since her parents' death. But every thought she went on ended with Sesshomaru and that was confusing her.

She would only admit to herself how much she cared for him. Even though everyone saw it when they were together. They would notice how caring Sesshomaru was towards her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't sense Midoriko coming up behind her. It was only when the older miko sat down next to Kagome did she realize that she wasn't alone. "Hello Kagome."

Jumping slightly Kagome smiled and hugged her. "How are you?"

The miko smiled. "I guess you could say I'm doing better than you."

"So you heard about today?" Kagome giggled and smiled sheepishly.

"InuTaisho gave me a call. So I put two and two together."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Either you're freaking out about the anniversary of your parents' death, which is two months away." Kagome looked up into the starry sky but Midoriko continued. "Or you're freaking out because your condition came back, which means that your pain also came back. So which is it?" Kagome quickly turned her head to the miko, wide-eyed. "And by your expression I'm going with the latter of the two."

Resting her head on her knee, but keeping eye contact Kagome questioned the older miko. "What tipped you off?"

"Other than the fact that you have had one of the rudest attitudes I've seen in forever?" Kagome mumbled a quiet 'sorry' before the miko continued. "I can feel your pain. For how long has this been going on?"

"It started two nights ago. I used the techniques you taught me. And what would you know they actually work," Kagome laughed out.

Midoriko shook her head. "That means you need to practice more and a lot harder."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "But why is it starting now? It shouldn't happen until around my eighteenth birthday, so why now? I'm not even sixteen! Well I'm a month shy of sixteen but still."

It was hard to watch Kagome go through this. She has known the girl since she was eight months old and has treated her like the daughter she never had. "Nobody knows Kagome. You know that. It may just be a preview of what is to come or it could come earlier or it could just be some random spasms'. And remember it's common to start at sixteen or even around that age."

"I wish I could get more stable answers than 'I don't know'."

"Don't us all. But this is the way things are and nothing is going to change that. We just have to hope for the best and work with what is given to us. And you know that everything dealing with this condition is uncertain. It's different for each person."

"I know." Kagome smiled sadly at her.

"So changing topics, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Sesshomaru." The name came out before she could stop herself and she started blushing fiercely and stuttering as Midoriko stared at her. "I mean, I…I just…I just was thinking about the family and how much they have helped me out."

"Right. Get your butt inside and thank him for saving your butt today." Getting up the miko headed to the doors.

Kagome was able to jump the distance and stopped right in front of the doors before the miko good get inside. "What do you mean 'go and thank him for saving my butt'?"

"Did he not save you today?"

"Well yeah he did, but-"

"So you should thank him." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Midoriko spoke first. "Kagome if you don't go and say thank you, you will not like the consequences. Remember we have training Saturday morning and since you have a ball on Sunday to go to, you don't want to be too sore do you? Goodnight Kagome." With an evil glint in her eye Midoriko walked around Kagome into the house and out the front doors.

"That cynical old bag I am so going to kick her ass at training." Kagome headed inside, but when she walked into the kitchen she saw Sesshomaru getting a bottle and apple out of the fridge.

"Hey." Sesshomaru nodded his head toward her then started to head out of the kitchen and Midoriko's words kept running through her head, 'say thank you.'

'God I hate her,' Kagome thought. "Sesshomaru wait." He stopped, turning around he saw Kagome a mere few inches away from himself. Standing up on her tiptoes she laid her lips against his in the softest but most passionate kiss Sesshomaru had ever had. It was like a no high he had ever felt. But just as he was about to react, she pulled away.

Sesshomaru was dazed for a few moments before he came to grips. "What was that?"

Kagome smiled and spoke before she left. "It was a thank you and a sorry. I probably shouldn't have yelled at you and I should have thanked you earlier, because if you weren't of there today I probably would have gotten myself into a real mess." As she climbed the steps up to her room she sensed that Sesshomaru was still in the kitchen so she had to smile to herself. She didn't really understand why she kissed him, but it just felt so right at the moment.

Closing her door behind her, she turned on her stereo softly and flopped onto her bed. She couldn't get the smile off her face. Kagome didn't know what their relationship would be like now and frankly she didn't care, all she knew was that she liked kissing him and really didn't want to stop.

All those thoughts went away as she felt a familiar tingling sensation going through her right arm, which soon turned into full out pain. Curling into the fetal position she tried to think about anything else but the pain, using the techniques that Midoriko had taught her. But it was hard, since it felt like, a million knifes were stabling into her arm and the pain was lasting forever. Eventually the pain slowly turned into a dull ache and after about three minutes turned into nothing, but a slight soreness.

"Down side to being a miko my ass, this is effing hell!" she mumbled to herself.

Kagome's parents were always straight forward with her when it came to this matter. The matter of her being a miko and a demon, a rare but dangerous mix. The combination of these two blood types was severely complicated. Since the blood of a miko is so pure and a demon's isn't, the miko side of her body would try to purify every part of the body; trying to rid the body of the danger. Which caused severe and unbearable pain.

You will never know how bad the pain would be or how long it would last. There were only a couple of facts that could be found about this condition that were a hundred percent sure. It starts around your sixth birthday and again between your sixteenth and eighteenth and each of the pain sequences can last from one week to three months and everything in that time period in inconsecutive and irregular. But after that nothing is clear. Because only a few miko demons made it past their sixteenth, the pain is what would always kill them, and there is nothing that can be done to ease the pain. And nobody really knew on how to stop it or even if you could.

With all the uncertainties regarding this dilemma Kagome was scared as to what would happen. That was one reason this whole ordeal was kept between Kagome, her parents and Midoriko, who has helped her out through everything. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen, all she knew was that tomorrow was going to be one long day.

* * *

Ok so super excited on finally getting this chapter done…it just took me forever to get motivated to write and then a lot of other stuff happened and yeah. But know hopefully you will get another chapter soon! Until then.

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


	7. Balls are Simply a Waste of Time

A/N: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, all rights go to Ramiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Balls Are Simply a Waste of Time

* * *

Even though Kagome was not allowed to return to school until Monday, she really thought that she would have been able to sleep in and relax. Since she couldn't get to sleep until last night, she really would have enjoyed a bit of extra sleep. After kissing Sesshomaru would you be able to sleep? Plus she was stressing out about her condition, luckily after the one attack no others came that night.

However as soon as Kagome opened her eyes, the clock showed it to be a little after nine in the morning. Right then and there she knew she was not going to be allowed any more sleep until the evening. It took her a couple seconds to figure out what caused her to wake up and then she realized that Izayoi was in her room. Groaning Kagome buried herself deeper into her warm covers, still facing the wall.

"Kagome." Izayoi shook her shoulders, Kagome ignored her. "Kagome you need to walk up. We need to be gone in an hour, so get up and start getting ready."

A groggy Kagome finally answered. "Why?"

"We have to go get you a gown for the charity event that's on Saturday. Remember? As part of your punishment you have to go, which requires a dress and since you have none that would work well for this event we get to go shopping." As yesterday's memories came flooding back into Kagome's mind, she groaned even more. "There you go, you remember! Now up and atom. We leave in one hour whether you are ready or not."

It took Kagome about ten minutes to fully wake up. "I can't believe I have to go dress shopping. This sucks."

It took her another forty-five minutes to become ready for the day. As she pulled on a pair of jeans and a simply white shirt that hugged her body, Kagome heard Izayoi yell. "Five minutes Kagome."

Letting out another groan, Kagome couldn't even begin to image how long this day was going to be. Slipping into a pair of plaid flats, she grabbed her purse, before heading downstairs. Smelling the aroma of coffee, Kagome had to smile as she saw Izayoi at the foot of the stairs, chatting on her cell with a Starbucks in each hand. Reaching the first floor, Izayoi handed Kagome one of the cups and both girls headed outside.

Izayoi wasn't off her phone until five miles away from the house, Kagome didn't notice until she was being asked questions. "So have you thought about what kind of dress you would like?"

"Actually I've been thinking about how much a waste of time balls are and how ridiculous dresses are."

Kagome could see a smile on Izayoi's face and she heard her giggle. "Well then let this be a lesson to you. Don't get into anymore fights. Besides this is not a ball, it's a charity banquet."

Rolling her eyes Kagome tiredly spoke. "Ball, banquet, charity event, whatever you want to call it, it's all the same thing; People wasting money on ridiculous immaterial things. Besides, this is all for press exposure anyway."

"Oh knock it off. You know that is not true. Three quarters of the profit tonight will be divided between three organizations."

"Okay you made your point. But that doesn't explain why I have to get a dress."

"Kagome." Izayoi's tone was enough of a signal to drop the subject, because the outcome wasn't going to change.

"Yes mom," Kagome said, agreeing that the subject would be stopped.

This made Izayoi smile. "That a girl. Alrighty lets go shopping!" Pulling up to a store that displayed a variety of dresses in the windows, Kagome ventured a guess that they had unfortunately arrived at their destination.

Hopping out of the vehicle, she closed the door and followed Izayoi into the store. "Oh goody, I can't wait," Kagome had a very unenthusiastic tone. 'This really really sucks,' she thought. 'I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing?' Those were her last thoughts before entering the store of more than likely, some famous designer.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

Unlike Kagome, Sesshomaru was able to sleep in. His day so far and consisted of sleeping in until noon, finishing up a majority of his homework, and he would have gone down to their dojo and trained but his dad changed the code to get in, to insure that Kagome's punishment was followed. But he forgot to tell them, so Sesshomaru settled on a quick thirty minute run through the forest, before he had to leave for his soccer practice.

When he left the house was still quite, but when he return he couldn't say the same. Parking his eighteenth birthday present, a 2008 Dodge Ram Quad Cab in front of the house, he noticed both parents' vehicles were parked, meaning everyone was home for the night. Grabbing his bag out of the back, he set the alarm and walked up the stairs heading inside.

Ignoring the shouts from InuYasha and their mother from the kitchen, Sesshomaru too exhausted to doing anything else and not really caring what was going on, climbed the stairs looking forward to taking a much needed shower. Everything but his shins and feet was covered in mud. As he approached closer to Kagome's room, the sweet aroma of the forest hit his nose, which caused a smirk on his face. Looking in he saw his friend lying on her back, hands were laced behind her head and eyes closed, while her legs dangled off the bed, feet bobbing to the 

settle tone of Jack Johnson that was coming from the stereo. Noticing that she was dressed for a run, Sesshomaru conclude that she came back from one a little bit ago.

He was about to leave but Kagome spoke. "How was practice?"

Looking at her, he noticed her deep sapphire eyes were now in contact with his amber ones. "Long."

Kagome smirked. "Isn't it always?"

"What did InuYasha do now?"

When Kagome started laughing Sesshomaru became more intrigued. "His dumbass got written up for excessive talking in Mrs. Miyazaki's a couple of days ago and Mom is now finding out. There's this new girl and all he does is talk to her during history. It's actually funny. So I'm assuming that he is grounded or something like that."

"What happened to Kikyo?"

"He was at her party last weekend and walked in on her pretty much screwing some guy so he dumped."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Have you talked with dad today?" She shook her head. "Apparently we are now required to attend with dates."

Kagome sat up. "Are you kidding me? Isn't this stupid thing tomorrow evening? How ridiculous."

InuTaisho chose that moment to walk in. "I see Sesshomaru told you."

"About your new request, yeah he did."

He smiled. "Oh it's not that bad."

"Is there a reason you are up here or did you come just to harass me?" She said in a snotty tone and immediately regretted it because of the look he gave her. "Sorry."

"Sango is on the phone. You have three minutes starting now." With that father and son left her room and Kagome ran out of her room, jumped the stairs and skidded into the kitchen and grabbed the phone sitting on the counter.

"Hi," Kagome got really squeaky and she could hear the confusion in her friend's voice.

"Um hi…Should I ask?"

Kagome laughed. "No. But you have to talk fast because I only have three minutes."

"Okay Koga's party is being moved to Sunday instead of Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently his parents aren't leaving until then. So do you think you can make it now?"

"I'm grounded for a month; no phone, no playing around, no nothing. I think parties would be included in that."

"That sucks. I didn't think you would be in that much trouble."

"No kidding. But I'll see what I can do."

"Ooh sneaky."

"You know it." Kagome heard InuTaisho yell 'times up' from the living room. "Alrighty girl I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Loves."

"Loves."

Hanging up the phone Kagome calmly walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her room for a nice hot shower. Hopping in she went over the day in her head and her speculations for how tomorrow evening was going to go. She came to the conclusion that shopping all day with Izayoi wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. At first it was pure torture, but once she tried on a couple of dresses that just made them laugh, Kagome was able to get more into it and actually started enjoying it. In the end they picked out, a strapless purple dress for Kagome and a yellow v-cut spaghetti strapped dress for Izayoi, both floor length.

Leaning on the wall she let the water cascade down her back as she began to think about tomorrow and how she had to find a date. "This really sucks," she complained to herself. It wasn't just that she had to find a date, but lately Kagome felt…well weird; like she was being watched or something. And of course she didn't voice her concerns, because if she did it would just be a big hassle. So she let it go and figured it was just her being paranoid.

Quickly she finished up her shower as she dwelled more into the finding a date before tomorrow evening. Then out of nowhere an idea hit her. Turning off the water, Kagome hopped out of the shower, dried off and through on a pair of pajamas, before heading out of her room and down the hall to Sesshomaru.

As she reached his door it was partially open so she let herself in. Sesshomaru was sitting shirtless at his desk, typing away on the computer. 'Damn,' she thought to herself before running over and sliding onto his bed, stopping in the middle she turned over to lay on her stomach and stared at her friend until he would acknowledge her presences.

Sesshomaru continued to work for another five minutes, which gave Kagome the impression that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, so to get his attention she started talking. "Okay so I was taking a shower and I started thinking about you." Sesshomaru immediately looked at her in question; Kagome saw this and blushed fiercely, then clarified. "Not like that you perve, I mean about how we have to find dates and what not."

"Is there a point to this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued. "Why don't you and I go together? I mean I'm sure I'm not up on the top of your list of people you want to spend a Saturday night with, but I mean it could be fun."

Sesshomaru continued to look at her, and as she was asking him to the charity event, he sensed the nervousness within her rise. And it continued to grow strong the longer it took him to give her an answer. He smirked at her and finally put his friend out of her misery. "Sure."

A big smile appeared on Kagome's face, which only made Sesshomaru laugh. Getting up he walked towards his bathroom only to be stopped as Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind. She laid her head against his back for a few moments, before she planted a kiss on his back. "Thank you," was all Kagome could get out, then she exited his room and headed back to hers.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting night." She however missed the grin that was plastered on Sesshomaru's and his comment. Picking up his phone he dialed a number and waited for the person to answer. When the familiar voice came on the other line, he said one sentence. "Sorry Kagura, I can't take you to that event tomorrow evening something has come up."

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

A loud banging on the door awoke Kagome from her sleep. Her eyelids snapped open and she saw InuYasha standing in the doorway of her room. "Nope she's still sleeping," is the only thing he yelled before walking away. Kagome could only have guessed that he was talking to Izayoi. And when she heard Izayoi's voice moments later, she knew that her assumption was right.

"Kagome Leiko, get your butt out of bed this second. You have to be ready to get your hair and make-up done in five minutes."

Groaning Kagome rolled over, complaining in her head about the downside to the banquets. She was required to get all dolled up. Looking over at the clock it was three in the afternoon. "Shit." That was the only word that was coming to Kagome's mind. Hopping out of the comfort of her bed she ran and jumped into the shower, remembering that everyone had to be ready and walking out of the door by four thirty.

She should have been up hours ago, but when you don't get a lot of sleep the night before, it's no surprise that she slept in so late. Kagome didn't know what it was, but all night she felt like 

something was going to happen…something bad. It was as if an ominous cloud was hanging over her all night. And of course, this troubled her causing her to not fall asleep until after six this morning. Even to this minute, it was still bothering her and that caused her mind to wonder off and forget that she was on a time limit. By the time she came back to reality she was already in the shower for ten minutes and it took her another five to finish up.

Quickly, Kagome dried herself off, brushed her hair out, threw on her garments and a robe. She then raced up to the parents' bedroom and saw Izayoi, with her hair half up while the rest lay in curls against her back, making conversation with the make-up artist. But Kagome could sense a person in the bathroom, that wasn't a family member; she imagined it was the hairstylist.

"You're late," Izayoi stated. Kagome smirked and mumbled out an apology. "Come sit down we will let Sakuya play around with your hair."

Sakuya was a world renowned hair styles, and Kagome hated him. Last time he did her hair Kagome was extremely tempted to stab him with his own scissors. He wanted to cut her hair and Kagome wouldn't hear of it and he had kept pushing until Izayoi finally intervened. Seconds after Izayoi spoke his name the Japanese native walked into the room with a cheery look on his face. He practically pulled Kagome into the chair.

Before Sakuya good even mutter a word Kagome stated her rule. "Sakuya if you come near my hair with a pair of scissors I will kill you. Got it?"

"Kagome," Izayoi scolded her with a look. "Be nice!"

"I was just making ground rules. Oh and no making me look like a poodle either."

Sakuya brushed her off and laughed. "I promise I won't turn you into a poodle." And he set to work on her hair. His first hair style on Kagome, was to curl it all and place it in curls on top of her head, but realized it didn't suit her. So Sakuya took it all down and made big loose curls that hung down her back. In the end Kagome approved. By the time her hair and make-up was all done, she had five minutes to get dressed.

Racing down to her room, Kagome pulled on her dress and a pair of two inch black strappy shoes. Throwing a couple of things into a small black clutch, she looked at herself into her full length mirror. A sad smile settled onto her face as she thought about her deceased parents'. "I wonder if they would be proud of me," she asked herself. Her thoughts were however quickly interrupted when she heard InuTaisho's voice from downstairs, telling her to hurry up.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Kagome looked over herself once more before turning to leave. As she walked downstairs, she could see that all the guys were adorned in black tuxes. InuYasha and his date, she immediately recognized her as the new girl that he kept talking to in history, were standing by the door talking about random things. InuTaisho was helping Izayoi into her jacket. And as Kagome reach the bottom of the stairs, careful of her dress, she notice that all eyes were on her.

Sesshomaru waited at the foot of the stairs. When she got right next to him, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, until InuTaisho pressed that they really needed to leave. He held out his arm, for her to take it and she happily did.

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

They hadn't been there two hours and Kagome already needed to get away. She made it through the dinner just fine. Once it came to the dancing she ran out of there before anyone could ask her. So she grabbed her third glass of champagne and went outside onto the wrap around balcony to relax. Leaning against the railing she breathed in deeply while overlooking the forest area. That was how Sesshomaru found her.

'Damn,' he thought to himself as he saw her bend over the railing, getting a nice view of her behind. "Don't tell me you are contemplating running off already."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, while shrugging her shoulders. "Stupid humans, they wear too much perfume and cologne." She downed the rest of her champagne before continuing. "What are you doing out here?"

"Needed some air. Since when do you drink?"

She giggled. "Since the servers don't care who they give it to."

Sesshomaru was going to speak but both noticed a boy, about their age, walking towards them. He had his eyes on Kagome and she immediately recognized him as Hojo, an annoying human at their school that has been asking her out for weeks and she continuously, but politely said no.

"Good evening Kagome. You look gorgeous," Hojo complimented.

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome put on a smile and glanced up at Sesshomaru who met her glaze.

"Would you care to dance?"

Kagome stuttered for a few moments, until she figured out a polite way to say no. 'He is going to kill me for this,' she thought. "I'm sorry Hojo, but Sesshomaru just asked me. Maybe later?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head to hers, while she gave him a pleading look. So he took her arm and led her to the dance floor, where a slow song had just begun. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. She laid her head against his chest and breathed in deep. "I'm so sorry. That guy has been bugging me for weeks."

Sesshomaru stayed silent through their dance. He eventually moved one of hands up to hers and pulled one of them down to interlink as he turned and spun her around the dance floor. When she laughed and smiled at him, it made his body swell with joy. As the song ended he dipped her down, which made her giggle even more.

Pulling her up, they stared at each other for awhile. Bending down he brushed his lips against hers and then whispered in her ear. "Thank you for the dance Kagome."

She blushed fiercely at realizing he just kissed her and then to add the way he whispered her name made shivers go up and down her spine and blush even more. He moved his hand up to her face and gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes before running it softly down the side of her face.

Their eyes never lost contact until Kagome sensed something. She broke contact with Sesshomaru and was turning her head and body in all directions as if she was searching for someone. Sesshomaru was giving her an odd look and then she looked at him. "This can't be possible," she said.

Her friend looked at her even more oddly. Their parents must have noticed something was wrong because they showed up behind her moments later. "What is going on?"

Kagome ignored them all and continued to look around, then her eye caught something, and she could have sworn she saw blood red eyes that could only belong to one person. Or more specifically one half-demon.

They were about to question her more, until she growled out a name and took off outside. "Naraku!" Sesshomaru, InuTaisho and Izayoi stared at each other a few moments with questionable expressions. After they snapped out of it, InuTaisho and his mate went to talk with security, while Sesshomaru ran outside in search of Kagome.

When he reached the doors and looked around, he saw no sign of her. The wind picked up and he caught onto her scent. Running down the steps he entered the forest, zigzagging in and out of giant oak trees. Sesshomaru ran for about a mile and a half when he found Kagome. She was standing in an open space, looking up into the starry sky with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru cautiously approached her. She turned and looked at him. "What's going on?"

She gave him a sad smile and said. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You take off because you claim you sense Naraku when nobody else does, and you say that's nothing."

Her jaw dropped at what he said. "Claim? Claim? Are you freaking kidding me? You think I'd lie about that. For God sakes Sesshomaru you would be able to tell if I was. Why would I lie about something like that anyway? I know what I saw and what I sensed and I don't give a damn if you believe me or not." When he stayed quiet she continued on her rampage. "You know something Sesshomaru; you are the most bipolar person I have ever met."

Turning away, Kagome started walking back. Sesshomaru didn't really understand why that had made if so angry, but it had. So he turned to a few steps, grabbed her wrist and spun her around 

to face him. She immediately noticed his eyes were specked with red, which is never a good sign, especially with Sesshomaru. "How in the hell do you figure that?" Kagome ignored his question and ripped away from his grip. This caused his anger to increase, again he roughly grabbed her, this time he pushed her up against the closest tree and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Bitch answer the question."

Kagome's eyes widened a little. To say the least Kagome was shocked at Sesshomaru's actions. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but their dad found them. "Sesshomaru Takahashi what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and growled low. That was the little distraction Kagome needed. Shoving him away, he stumbled back a few steps and she quickly finished up their conversation. "First you kiss me, then you call me a liar and now you treat me as I'm _your _disobedient bitch. Do you really wonder why I question your insanity, Sesshomaru?" Kagome growled out then stalked off.

"Kagome-" InuTaisho started but didn't finish, because Kagome jumped in.

"Can I just go home please?" He nodded, and continued to keep his eye on her until she was out of sight. He then turned to his son, who returned back to his normal composure. "You have a lot of explaining to do pup."

* * *

What did you all think?? And thank you to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate your input!! So I'm starting a 'final thought' that will be going at the end of each chapter. And as a disclaimer, I got the idea from reading Sueric's stories.

If you guys were wanting a more realistic view of what the girls' dresses were like, the links are below.

Izayoi's dress: www.catwalkqueen.tv/angelinaoceans.jpg

Kagome's dress: dl.nlb.gov.sg/digitalk/Art for Art's Sake/lilly.evangeline.jpg

_**-Final Thought from Kagome-**_

_**I should have had another glass of Champagne….**_

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


	8. It's Party Time

A/N: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, all rights go to Ramiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

It's Party Time

* * *

Sitting in an empty room, Kagome stared at the outside, waiting for InuTaisho to come back from the forest with Sesshomaru. She couldn't really describe how she was feeling at the moment. One thing was for certain thought, Kagome Leiko Higurashi was confused beyond none other.

'What is going on?' she thought to herself. 'I know I saw him, but when I followed, there was nothing…Maybe Sesshomaru was right, and I was just imaging…No. No. Kagome stop doing that to yourself. You know what you sensed, just because they didn't notice, doesn't mean anything. They've never seen Naraku in person before, so how would they know if it was him or not.' She kept telling herself that over and over again, until it finally sunk back in. Then just like that her mind frame switched to Sesshomaru. 'What the hell was his problem tonight? I swear he really is insane. Okay I kind of liked it when he pushed me against the tree, but his eyes scared me a little bit. Damn it, Kagome, how do you always get yourself into these situations?'

Thoughts continued to pass through Kagome's head for the next twenty minutes until InuTaisho found her. Kagome sensed the dad entered the room and she could feel Sesshomaru a few feet behind him. Turning to look at him, he could see a slight sadness within her eyes; Kagome knew this and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Nodding, Kagome gathered herself and walked out of the room, behind InuTaisho. When she stepped out of the room, she immediately saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, with no particular expression, at least not that Kagome could see. She looked him up and down, before glaring at him, then turning and following the dad outside and to the rented limo that had escorted the family to the party.

InuTaisho quickly informed the driver to take them home, before the three got in. The tension in the air was high and in all honesty Kagome could care less, as long as they weren't talking about tonight's events, she was okay. Although she was a bit surprised that InuTaisho hadn't asked her anything. 'He's probably taking that bastard's side,' she thought. 'Nobody ever believes me anymore. Seriously though, they would be able to tell if I'm lying.'

For the first twenty minutes of the ride back to the house, it was dead silent. Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked out their own windows, Sesshomaru would steal a glance at Kagome every now and then, but she didn't bother to return one. Their dad opposite of them, had his eyes locked on both of the adolescents and both could feel his stares.

Kagome finally became annoyed with this and spoke up. Looking him dead in the eye she told him. "If you're gonna stare at us for the rest of this Godforsaken ride can you at least ask whatever it is you want? Or stop staring?"

He delicately raised his eyebrow at her, at little surprised by the sudden outburst. "Kagome," he warned her with his tone. And before he could add anything she shot back.

"What?" she practically yelled out.

The father glanced at Sesshomaru, who was now looking at Kagome, then turned his attention back to the daughter. "Well it's apparent you have something on your mind. Care to share?"

"What's the point?" Kagome then turned her attention back to the passing trees. She could feel the tears within her rising again, just out of frustration. Closing her eyes she took a breath, but that didn't stop the tears to swell up.

Both youkai's sensed this. You could see the concern in Sesshomaru's eyes, but it was their father that gently spoke. "Kagome what's going on?"

The limo came to a halt outside their home and Kagome all but jumped out and ran to the house, before she could answer or get asked anymore questions. Neither males were surprised by this, but InuTaisho followed closely behind her. When he entered the house, Kagome was already at the top of the stairs.

InuTaisho understood her frustration, but was completely tired of her running off every time she was asked something she didn't want to answer. "Kagome stop!" he barked out. He was surprised that she did, then turned around to look at him and yell back.

"What?!"

"That's enough of that. Now what is going on? What happened tonight to have you so upset?"

Kagome shook her head and let out a pathetic laugh, as she wiped a few tears. "What's it matter? It's not as if you're gonna believe me anyway."

The dad was stunned by this statement. "What has you under the assumption that I'm not going to believe you?"

At this point Sesshomaru stepped into the house. "Sesshomaru doesn't believe me." Kagome looked at the eighteen year old as she said this. "He doesn't believe me that I sensed Naraku tonight. What makes me think you're gonna believe me, if I can't even get him to?"

Sesshomaru chose that moment to speak. "I didn't say that I didn't believe you-"

"Bullshit Sesshomaru." Kagome was now yelling. "Saying I claim something is the same thing as saying I'm lying about. Which is the same thing as saying you don't believe me."

He glared up at her. "It's difficult to believe in something you can't see."

Kagome glared right back at him and was about to speak more, but InuTaisho beat her to it. "Kagome it's highly unlikely Naraku would have been at the event tonight. And if somehow he did get in, why didn't anyone else sense it?"

She gave no answer. She hadn't one to give. She knew not how she was able to sense Naraku and nobody else was, but she wasn't going to doubt herself on this topic anymore. Kagome gave up on convincing them that she did in fact sense and see Naraku tonight, even if it was for a split second.

Letting out a breath Kagome slowly began. "I am one of few people that has been in contact with Naraku…and lived to tell about. I have been in Naraku's grasps and lived. I know what he looks like, smells like, sounds like…Even his aura, I could sense miles away. I am one of few people that know this, but because I watched him kill my parents none that matters. I'm just the orphan girl that had to watch some crazed delusional hanyou murder her youkai parents. So why would anyone need to believe me?" Kagome wiped away even more tears then turned and headed to her room, leaving the two men to take in what she just said.

The two stared at the spot where Kagome had stood moments ago. "Well…that went well," InuTaisho stated.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father's attempt at humor. He calmly started to ascend the steps to his room for a little peace and quiet. His father's voice stopped him mid steps. "It would be wise to speak with Kagome tonight pup."

He growled lowly at his father's nickname for him. He never liked be called 'pup.' It made him feel like he was being treated like a child. "Why is that?"

"It is not I who she is angry with." When his son raised his eyebrow in question, his father elaborated more. "She is upset with me, but pissed off at you." Sesshomaru again rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. "You'll figure it out one day Sesshomaru. You care for her a lot more than you think. Tonight was a prime example."

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

The following afternoon at the Takahashi manor was quiet compared to the usual ruckus, especially after last night events at the banquet. After Kagome's outburst, nothing was brought up again. Meaning also that Sesshomaru never went and talked to Kagome. He had laid in bed and listed as she had cried herself to sleep that night. It had taken him everything he had to not go over there and comfort her. In his mind he was seeing it as, if he went over to her, he would have been wrong to say everything he had about the situation, and he wasn't! At least that was the Great Sesshomaru's way of thinking.

To extract his frustration that morning, Sesshomaru woke up at nine and proceeded to workout well into the afternoon with few breaks. It was common sense to not harass anyone while they were working out or in a bad mood. With Sesshomaru you were walking into a battle if you were to harass him during his workouts, but if he had a bad temper to add, you would be entering a death match.

InuYasha should have really of known better. But what can be said it's InuYasha; one part sane, three parts stupid idiot. And it wasn't until after twenty minutes of sparring with his demon half-brother, did InuYasha realize how screwed he was. More exactly it was when Sesshomaru threw InuYasha through a wall, and he went from inside to out in mere seconds. Ending in a couple thousand dollars in damage and a pissed off hanyou.

"Hey bastard you didn't have to throw me through a fucking wall," InuYasha yelled through the whole in the wall.

"Then pick your fights wisely half-breed."

Meanwhile Kagome had decided it would benefit everyone if the subject of last night's events were just dropped. And what other way can you forget about a bad night, then go lay in the early fall sun with a book and relax. So she tossed one of her many haltered bikinis and went out to lay on one of the many lawn chairs that were scattered around the outside pool.

She hadn't even been outside for thirty minutes when she heard this loud crash. Kagome literally fell out of the chair when it happened, landing with a smack on the cement ground. Hopping up she brushed off her butt and went off to find where the noise had originated from. It took Kagome little time to find what she was looking for, and when she did she was quite surprised at the damage that the two brothers caused. The dust cleared and she was able to see InuYasha yelling at Sesshomaru about him being a bastard and Sesshomaru looking out through the whole seeming slightly amused.

"Would you to mind not putting holes in the dojo? I would actually like to see it standing when I can practice again," she yelled mainly at Sesshomaru, because InuYasha had stormed off.

Sesshomaru locked stares with the girl. He then realized what she was wearing and had to stop looking at her, when he felt the familiar tingling sensation. Growling out his frustration he turned his back and continued his training, but not before yelling at Kagome. "Go put some clothes on!"

Kagome looked down at herself. "I do have clothes," she yelled back. Sesshomaru chose to ignore the girls ranting, so she settled for letting out an irritated growl before stomping off back to the pool side. Her ranting didn't stop though. "What a prick. What the hell is his problem? 'Go put some clothes on,' what is that crap?" Plopping down in the chair she grab her iPod, deciding she wasn't in the mood for reading anymore, and went back to relax. "Screw him! If we wants to act like he has a stick up his ass then so be it."

It wasn't long before Kagome was again interrupted. This time it was by her best friend, Sango. Sango took the seat next to her friend and relaxed with her. "So how bad did it go last night?"

Glancing over to her, Kagome said. "Do you really want to know?"

"That bad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. So what are you up today?"

Sango shrugged. "Nothing so far. I had Miroku pick me up so I could go and get my car out of the shop. Then I came here to see what you were up to. So are you going to sneak out and go to Koga's party tonight?"

Kagome let out a laugh. "You know I've been thinking about it but there's just a little problem. Last time I snuck out I got caught coming back in and I don't want to go through that whole ordeal again." She gave her friend a sad smile. "Sorry, trust me if there was a way I could do this without sneaking out, I would have no worries about it."

She noticed that Sango had a mischievous smile on her face. "See now, this is why I am your best friend." When Kagome gave her a questionable look, Sango continued. "My dad asked me to babysit weeks ago for Kohaku and a couple of his friends, problem though, Koga hadn't planned this party yet. So I called in a favor from Miki, you know Miroku's American cousin, who is staying with them for awhile, not a big partier."

Kagome nodded. "Hon, get to the point of me sneaking out."

Sango smiled at her friend's anticipation. "Well it's like six kids that I would have to watch, way too many for me to handle. So I asked Miki to watch them; you how good she is with kids. So I was thinking why don't we ask InuTaisho if you can help out. That way he thinks you will be working and not actually at a party."

Kagome had to laugh, her plan was genius. They never would expect anything, only one little problem. "We would have to get him to agree to let me 'help' you."

"That's the easy part. You just say you are working; besides he can call my dad if there are any problems."

"You do remember that he is a youkai and can sense if someone is lying right?"

Right as Kagome said that her friend's smile faltered. "Oh damn it all. Okay I forgot that little detail." A few seconds later Kagome got an enormous smile on her face and Sango noticed this. "You okay?"

Nodding she stood up and headed inside. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

The sixteen year old brunette shrugged her shoulders and relaxed back into the seat. About ten minutes later, Kagome came back. She had thrown on a pair jeans and t-shirt, but you could see the straps of her bikini showing through. "Okay you ready?"

Sango slowly got up and followed Kagome around the side of the house and to the driveway. Unlocking the car, Sango got in the driver's seat while Kagome got in the passenger. Starting up the car, Sango pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Deciding now would be a go time to ask what was going on. "You know you can explain anytime now."

Kagome smiled and turned the radio on. "Izayoi was home."

"And?"

"She is human."

She continued to give her friend a questionable look. "Okay still not following."

The fifteen year old laughed. "Humans can't sense if you are lying or not. So I simply told her that you were in desperate need of help and I begged her to let me go. She said that I was still grounded, but all I said was that 'it wasn't like I was going out and playing around. I am just going to work and help her out until everyone got home.' And what do you know, puppy eyes still work."

At this point Sango was laughing so hard she had to slow down a little bit to get back into control. She couldn't believe that Kagome did that and pulled it off without Izayoi noticing that she was lying. Normally their mother could tell, even though she wasn't a demon. "What's going to happen when InuTaisho comes home?"

Kagome sighed. "Right now I don't care. I just want to go out and have a blast tonight. After last night I really need this."

"Very well, lets go get started on cheering you up."

* * *

_888888888888888888_

* * *

After spending three hours goofing off with Sango, all of the Kohaku's friends had been dropped off and the parents were nowhere in sight. When all the adults were gone Sango called Miroku, who decided that it would be safest for him to drive. When Miki walked into the room all the little eight to ten year old boys went crazy over the beautiful twenty-one year old blonde haired woman. This only caused her to laugh. After announcing to the boys that she would cook them dinner if they all went downstairs to play for awhile, they all scurried away, afraid that they wouldn't get food if they didn't listen.

Once the kids were out of earshot, the four of them spoke. "Thank you again Miki for doing this," Sango said, as the three of them pulled on their jackets.

Miki smiled. "It's no problem. I remember being sixteen; just try not to do anything stupid. And remember cousin you have to take me back home."

The three smiled and Miroku spoke for everyone. "Don't worry, we should be back no later than one, and everyone else should be back around two, right Sango my love."

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior, but nodded answering his question. They said their goodbyes and headed down to Miroku's vehicle.

Both girls hopped into the back seat, while Miroku, into the drivers. "Are you beautiful ladies gonna leave up here all alone?"

Sango and Kagome simultaneously answered. "Yes!" Sango however had more to add. "Besides with your wondering hand I don't trust being within arm's reach."

"Oh Sango my love you hurt me dearly."

Sango glared at him. "Drive Miroku!"

Kagome laughed at their behavior. They were so cute and perfect for each other and everyone knew it. Even Miroku knew this, but Sango was too stubborn to let him in. But Miroku never gave up, and knowing him, he never would. It was however adorable whenever his hand wondered off to some random girls behind, and Sango would become extremely jealous. All the girls would tease her, which ended in her telling everyone to 'shut up,' and storming off in some random direction.

When they arrived at Koga's home, it was no surprise to see a lot of teenagers already there. Parking on the side of the street, everyone hopped out of the car. "I guess it's a good thing Koga lives out in the country. Otherwise he wouldn't have these parties all the time," Sango said.

Her two friends smiled. "Actually I think it's better both his parents go out of town more," Miroku laughed. Nodding the three proceeded to the Victorian styled home. "So did he say how many people are gonna be here tonight?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope, I talked to him online last night. The only thing he said was that it was going to be a lot less than last time because of cops. So my guess is no more than a hundred."

Walking into the house, they were stopped by none other than Koga in the entry way. "Kagome! I thought you were grounded and not coming?"

Kagome smiled at her long time friend and gave him hug while she answered. "Eh, you know how that goes."

They all laughed. "That a girl!"

"Actually all my props on sneaking out tonight goes to Sango. Hey is our girl here?"

Koga nodded, while he started to chat with Miroku for a few minutes. "She's in the kitchen making Jell-O shots."

Both girls smiled and headed off to the kitchen in search of Ayame, also known as, Koga's girlfriend. They had been dating for six months now, and it was all thanks to Kagome. She finally got tired of Koga hitting on her, and tired of one of her best friends getting mad at her, 

because her crush was flirting. So she set them up. It took a lot of work, but Koga eventually gave and went on the date and ended falling head over heels for her.

It took them a few minutes to get to the kitchen after running into quite a friends and having to explain what happened with the Kagami's, but once reaching their destination they saw Ayame. Just as Koga had said, she was making Jell-O shots. This happened to be one of Sango's favorites. "Aw just for me. Ayame you shouldn't have."

The youkai spun around having a huge grin on her face. "Hey you guys. Kagome you made it." Kagome and Sango walked over giving their friend a hug.

"Wait these aren't done," Sango whined.

Ayame rolled her eyes opening the fridge and sliding in the tray that had about twenty medicine size cups of the liquidize drink. "Duh you dope, these are the last batch. These are from a couple hours ago." The seventeen year old pulled out six trays of wiggly drink and spread them over one of the counter tops.

Kagome grabbed one, tipped it back and swallowed. "Ayame I think you are Sango's favorite friend tonight." All the girls had a laugh. "So where is the rest of everything?"

"Beers outside in coolers and the hard A is over there," she said pointing to the table behind them, which was covered in liquor, mixers, plastic kegger cups and shot glasses.

Walking over Kagome grabbed three shot glasses filled all of them with rum and handed two of the glasses over to her friends. "Cheers!" The music drowned out the clinking of their glasses, as the three girls slammed back the harsh drink. And finally the party started!

In the course of four hours, Kagome consumed: many rounds of Kings Cup, Quarters, a Beer Pong tournament, and many drinks and shots in between. Even though she was a demon, she had more than enough to become smashed, but who at the party wasn't. During the last game of Kings Cups and having to down the middle cup, which consisted of God knows what the almost sixteen year old decided she needed a break. This was probably the best thing she could have done.

Kagome normally wasn't one of those drinks that became really sexual and this time was no different. Although she did make out with two people, none of which she will remember in the morning. Normally she was a spirited drunk, as her friends liked to call it. Normally she knew how much she wanted before she even walked into a party and rarely would she have too much to the point she didn't remember what was going on. But since it was the past summer that Kagome really started to get a taste of alcohol, she was still learning her limits.

This time, the events in the past weeks and her life problems were causing her to throw her own drinking rules out the window and not give a damn about anything. Grabbing another beer she stumbled to the river that was about fifty yards behind Koga's home. Plopping onto the ground she sat and looked at the stars, thinking. This was never good for Kagome, especially if she was 

drunk. Right now her past was coming back and haunting her. This caused her eyes to become blurred with tears.

Having had too much to drink, Kagome didn't sense the sober Miroku come sit down beside her. "I've been looking for you." Kagome said nothing. Miroku went to take the beer that was sitting next to her, but Kagome grabbed it before he could touch it. "Come on Kagome you've had enough," he said sternly.

"No," she growled out.

Miroku had to take a few breaths. He didn't mind being the sober one, but he never had to deal with girls that were completely slaughter.

Before going out to find Kagome, he had spent the last thirty minutes with Sango in the bathroom. Who also drank way beyond her limits, causing her to throw up everything that she consumed today and since none of her friends were anywhere to be found, Miroku had to help. Though he didn't mind, it was just not how he imagined spending his evening. In the end, Sango passed out, after saying 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' many times. She was currently occupying one of the many guest rooms, sleeping until Miroku came to get her to take her home.

While in the process of finding Kagome, he was stopped by Yumi, one of their many friends, and a drunken Hojo.

"_Hey Miroku, can I get you to help me out? Me and Hojo came together and I have no clue as to where his car is. Is there any way you can give us a ride?" Yumi begged. _

_He could tell that she had a few to drink by how pink her cheeks were, but nothing compared to Hojo. "No problem. Are you dating him now or something?"_

"_No he is just my friend but I don't want to leave him here."_

"_Right, just your friend," he laughed, when he saw her cheeks become more of a red shade. "Yeah I can take you guys, but have you seen Kagome? I have to get her before we can leave."_

"_I saw her head in the back a few minutes ago."_

The two sat together for a little bit. Kagome continued to stare up at the twinkling sky, while Miroku contemplated what to do. 'There is no way do this,' he sighed before pulling out his phone and finding the number he was dreading to call.

When the person answered, Miroku began to explain. "Yes I know it's just about midnight, but I really need your help. We all went to Koga's party, well to make a long story short, both girls are completely hammered and I need help with Kagome."

Miroku had begun to think that his friend had hung up on him, but when they said that they would be out there in ten minutes, Miroku sighed. "Thank you God!"

By the time he was off the phone, he noticed that Kagome's eyes were closed. Which he was happy for, it was going to make everything a lot easier. Bending down he scooped up Kagome into is arms. "Alrighty, the party is over for you; time to go home."

She mumbled a no, but snuggled into the warmth of Miroku's arms. He had to chuckle at seeing her like this. Walking around the side of the house, he saw Yumi and Hojo sitting on the porch. She helped him stand and followed Miroku. "Damn she's out cold," Yumi said surprisingly.

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome groaned. "No I'm not. I am just not good at walking at the moment."

The sober ones had a good laugh as they reached Miroku's vehicle. He opened up the bed of his truck and sat Kagome down on it, who fell back into the bed with a thud. "Ow!" Miroku sighed unlocking his truck and digging around in the back to pull out a couple of waters. He handed one to Yumi. "We'll leave once Kagome's ride gets here." He then went back to check on Kagome. "Drink!" he ordered as he gently pulled her up.

"Where's Sango?" she mumbled as she slowly sipped some of the water.

"In one of the rooms resting. She said she loved me, it would have been sweet if she wasn't completely out of it."

Kagome chuckled. "She really does love you, you know. Sango, she really does love you. Me and her talk about it a lot, but you know Sango, she's too stubborn. At least that's her excuse."

Miroku now became intrigued. "What do you think her real excuse is?"

"The same one I use."

"And that would be?"

"She's scared. Scared that if she does just let go she'll get lost or that you won't feel the same. But that's just what I think."

"I know."

Kagome looked at him oddly and was about to say something until a truck pulled up beside them, with bright headlights. "You called him! I'm going to KILL you!"

Miroku gave her a sympathetic look before he helped her off the back of the bed. "Sorry, but I had no other choice." Once she stepped foot on the ground she stumbled at bit. "Thanks for coming Sesshomaru."

"It didn't seem like I had much of a choice."

Kagome looked at him fiercely. "Well sorry Mister-Stick-Up-My-Ass to have disturbed your perfect evening in complete solitude of pulling on yourself. What can't get a girl to do it for you? Pretty pathetic if you ask me Oh Lord of Ass's."

Miroku had to hold in his laughter. "She tends to be a bit more…vocal when she has had a lot to drink."

"So I've noticed."

Kagome went to take a step forward, but being in the state of intoxication, she fell. And who else was there to catch her, but Sesshomaru. Landing face first into his chest. Arms tight around her waist. Kagome groaned. Looking up her dazed sapphire eyes met his angered golden ones. Lifting her up, he cradled her to his chest, walked to his passenger side, opened up the door, practically threw the inebriated fifteen year old into the seat and slammed closed the door. Then got into the driver's seat and drove out without saying a word to anyone else.

After sitting in five minutes of silence with Sesshomaru, Kagome decided she couldn't take it anymore. "So what you're not going to say anything to me?" Sesshomaru stayed quiet. "Jesus Christ Sesshomaru. What the hell is your problem? Ever since last night after that whole bullshit you have been a complete ass."

"If I recall I haven't said anything offending to you since last night."

"You yelled at me for wearing a fucking swimsuit. Besides that isn't what I'm talking about."

"Why don't you speak what is on your mind then?"

"Forget it," Kagome sighed and looked out the window remaining quiet for the rest of the ride. This caused her to miss the worried looked the youkai was giving her.

It took more than five minutes to get home and by that time Kagome had already fallen back asleep. Sesshomaru sighed as he parked the vehicle, gathered Kagome in his arms and headed into the house. "Stupid girl," he mumbled as a he gently laid the girl in her bed. He was about to walk out and go to his room, but Kagome woke.

"Please don't go." Sitting up she leaned against her headboard. "I don't…I…never mind if you want to go, go. I'm sorry that Miroku called you." She scooted by down into bed facing away from him.

Sesshomaru could see and feel the millions of emotions going through her. But the one that caught his attention the most was her fear. The fear that burned through her like a fueled fire. This was what made him sit down beside her. He smelt her salty tears that started to leak from her eyes, which made him cringe. So he asked the all important question. "What has you crying this time?"

"Shut up, I'm not crying jackass," she sniffled. "Besides, what does it matter? It isn't like you are going to believe me anyway. You didn't believe me last night, so why should that change?"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if I do you'll get hurt. Everyone will get hurt."

"Who's going to hurt us?" Silence was all that met him so he asked again.

Kagome took in a deep breath and whispered. "Naraku."

"Look at me Kagome." She shook her head. "Please look at me Kagome." She slowly rolled over to look at him; tears were slowly coming down her cheeks. "Why would Naraku want to hurt us?"

This question only caused more tears. "Because I have something he wants." Kagome noticed the question in his eyes so she continued. "Do you remember the night right before my parents died? We were all over here and me and you listened in on them talking; remember of they mention a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, but they never finished talking about because they noticed us?"

"Yes."

"When we went home that night, my parents and I naturally discussed what we over heard." Sesshomaru noticed her hesitation to continue, but awaited her to do so. Kagome took many breaths before she spoke again. "I have the jewel Sesshomaru and I'm the reason all of this is happening. It's all because I'm a miko. It's my entire fault. My parents' death, hell everyone that has died because of Naraku is my fault."

Kagome finally couldn't take it anymore so she let go and cried from all she was worth. She cried for: everyone and everything that had ever been hurt by Naraku, the pain she was in, for having so much love for one person and for not knowing how to express what she was feeling. All Kagome could do was cry harder as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body, placing kisses to her forehead and whispered. "It's not your fault. We can't control who we are only what we become." Sesshomaru just held onto her as she continued to cry.

After a few minutes or so Kagome was finally able to get her emotions under but Sesshomaru continued to hold her. Not really wanting to let go. "Is this the reason you go and train with Midoriko still?"

"It's one of many," she mumbled.

"You can't blame yourself for Naraku's actions."

Kagome shook her head. "Yes I can. I have what Naraku wants and I am scared that he has figured it out. Because before he didn't know that I was its protector, but I'm so scared that he has figured it all out. He will be after me, which means he will be after you guys and I don't want that. I can't lose you guys the way I lost my parents. I can't Sesshomaru. It hurts too much. God Sesshomaru, what am I going to do?" She took this moment to look up at him, which only caused to start crying again at the thought of losing the people closest to her. "I'm scared Sesshomaru. I'm so scared. I'm so scared."

He kissed her nose and held onto her tighter. "I'll protect."

"Do you believe me?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will always believe you." This caused Kagome only to cry more. Sesshomaru dipped his head down to capture her tears. Kagome looked into his eyes as he ran his tongue over her cheek to rid her face of the tears. Her cheeks became bright pick and then Sesshomaru smelt it. She was aroused.

Kagome knew he smelt it. This only caused her to blush more and she tried her hardest to hide her face from him, but he wouldn't allow it. Softly he grabbed her chin in between his fingers, while he brought his face back down to hers, capturing her velvet soft lips in a subtle kiss. Kagome knew it was coming up, but was still too shocked to even react and before she could Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Rest, we can finish talking tomorrow." As he went to remove himself from her bed, he found himself back in it. Only this time he was more on top of Kagome. He flashed a rare smiled and laid a kiss to her forehead. "You need your rest."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kagome opened her mouth again, but found Sesshomaru's lips covering them in a harsh kiss. "Woman do not argue with me!"

All he received was a giggle as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and roughly pulled him down to her. "Don't argue with me, man!" She firmly planted her lips on his in the same harsh kiss. Only this wasn't a quick kiss. Slowly she started to run her hands up and down her back as he brought one of his into her hair as the other, laid softly on her hip.

He drew her lower lip into her mouth asking for entrance, which she happily gave. His tongue immediately started exploring her cavern, while his fangs would occasionally run along her lips. Torturing her to no end. Sesshomaru pulled away and starting laying kiss along her jaw and down to her neck. Where he started to suckle on the soft and sensitive skin, he took a keen notice as to how much her arousal spiked when he did so.

Little by little he ran his up and down her side, reaching further up each time. And it wasn't long before he was massaging her ample peaks. Causing Kagome to gasp, groan, and moan at the new sensations running through her. This made Sesshomaru swell with pride. But just as fast as it all came, it had to leave as they both had sensed their father outside the door. Therefore, Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away and Kagome whimpered at the loss of his touch. He dipped down again for one last kiss, then whispered. "Goodnight Kagome."

Nodding in understanding Kagome allowed herself to turn over and try to get some sleep for the night. Trying to forgetting all the worries that she was having. Telling herself that she would deal with it some other time.

Sesshomaru softly shut the door, only to find his father leaning against the wall. "Do well to be careful with her Sesshomaru."

Deciding that he was tired of people butting into his life he answered with a settle statement. "I always am." Even in the dark he could he his father's eyes immediately double in size causing Sesshomaru to let out a small laugh. This calmed InuTaisho's fears. "You were right about your suspicions though."

"And which suspicions would those be?"

"Kagome is the jewel's protector."

InuTaisho sighed. "Well isn't that peachy. It's late we shall deal with this another time." Right as Sesshomaru was about to enter his room, InuTaisho spoke again. "Please remind Kagome that in this house when we are grounded, parties are strictly off limits." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in question. "I enjoy her thinking that we don't know that she sneaks out."

"Hn." Sesshomaru closed his door to head for some much needed sleep as his father head back up to his room to do the same. Both deciding to deal with the days problems at another time.

* * *

**--Final Thought from InuTaisho--**

Where in the hell did this hole come from?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone that has reviewed...they are really inspirational. So thank you again!

SesshiesKamatotoGirl


End file.
